Unprecedented
by TawniCarp
Summary: He's been forced to take the Mark; his father left him no choice. He's drowning in fear, unable to complete his task. He has nowhere left to turn...Until a fateful night in the deep corners of the library changes his course. All characters belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mark

_Chapter One - Draco _

_He had known it was coming; his father had been boasting about it for weeks, since the Easter holidays. Draco lived in anticipation each day, wondering if it would happen that day, or the next. He went to bed each night expecting to be called upon the next morning. He was waiting for it. He knew it would happen._

_But knowing it was coming didn't lessen the fear. He was to get the Mark._

_And he was terrified._

_He awoke the morning of June 5, his stomach filled with dread. He was anxious in his studies all morning, making no headway on his homework. At the lunch hour, he received an owl from his father. He was to be in Snape's office immediately. _

_Draco dropped his fork onto his still-full plate, no longer hungry. Mechanically, he grabbed his bag from the floor beside him and left the Slytherin table. He exited the Great Hall at a snails pace but still made it to Snape's office in the dungeons much too fast. He knocked once, and entered after Snape's voice granted him permission. _

_"You are to use my private Floo to arrive at the Manor. Your father wishes to see you in his study in no more than ten minutes."_

_Draco nodded at Snape, and grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the pot on the mantel. Draco stepped into the fireplace. Clutching his school bag tight to his side, he called out the drawing room of the Manor. Once there, he quickened his pace toward his father's study. The door was open when he arrived, and he walked directly in, dropping his bag in the hall. He came to a stop in front of his fathers desk and waited for the older man to cease writing in his journal. _

_After a few seconds, Lucius slipped a ribbon to his page and closed the journal. He looked up at his son._

_"Happy birthday, Draco. Sixteen. Almost a man."_

_'Thank you, Father," Draco dipped his head out of habit, in a sign of the respect he no longer believed he held for his father._

"_I like to see that you still dress reasonably while at that sad excuse for a school," Lucius drawled, taking in Draco's black trousers and shoes as well as the crisp white, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. "You could do without showing your forearms. You'll need to get used to that."_

_Draco swallowed hard. He had suspected why he had been called to the Manor. Lucius had now confirmed it, with his thinly veiled reference. _

"_You are free to go for now. Be back in this study at 7. There is a meeting to attend."_

_With a wave of his hand, Lucius excused Draco. Once in the hall, Draco grabbed his bag and nearly sprinted up the staircase to his bedroom. Only after placing a silencing charm on his childhood room, did Draco allow himself to succumb to his panic. _

_Six o'clock came too quickly for Draco. He showered and dried his hair quickly with a drying charm. He donned the black robes that appeared on his bed at six thirty without question. He knew what they were. _

_As seven o'clock drew nearer, Draco ceased his pacing and looked into the floor length mirror in his room. He looked every bit the Death Eater, without a mask. Closing his eyes and controlling his breathing, he employed the Occlumency his aunt Bellatrix had been teaching him since he was twelve. _

_Taking one last glance in the mirror, Draco exited his childhood bedroom. He swiftly made his way to his father's study. The door was closed this time, so he knocked once. The door opened on its own without a sound. Draco entered the room, straight-backed and head high. His face was a blank slate, his mind clear and calm. If anyone were to enter his mind using Legilimency, they would not be aware that he was terrified, and dreading this encounter. They would see the excited facade he had perfected for this moment._

_Draco came to a stop in front of his father's desk. This time, seated behind it, was not his father. Voldemort himself was sitting in Lucius' leather desk chair, elbows propped on the edge and hands clasped with each other on the mahogany surface. Voldemort's red eyes were downcast for the moment, but as soon as Draco came to a stop in front of the desk, the former lifted his pale face. Red eyes met silver and Voldemort gave a ghost of a smile._

_"Hello, Draco. I hear it is a special day for you."_

_Draco inclined his head slightly. "It is, My Lord."_

_"Impeccable manors. Lucius, you've done well," Voldemort looked across the room to Lucius. Draco looked with him and for the first time, he took in who was in the room. Who was _allowed_ to be in the room._

_Draco locked eyes with his father, who looked proud. It was the first time he had seen Lucius look that way in regard to something that involved Draco. The thought made Draco seethe, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He'd analyze that later._

_Also in attendance was Aunt Bellatrix, of course. Professor Snape, Draco was relieved to see. While Snape may be on the Dark side, he knew Draco's fears and secrets, and kept them to himself. Dolohov was there as well. Draco didn't know much of him, just that he had been involved in the Ministry attack a couple of weeks prior. _

_Also in attendance were Crabbe and Goyle seniors. This meant that Draco's two closest 'friends' at school would definitely know the events of this night. Draco's eyes roamed over to the fireplace and—-his heart clenched. _

_Seated primly in a wingback armchair, hands clasped in her lap and her left ankle behind her right, Narcissa Malfoy sat. Her face was blank but her eyes... Draco could see the fear. And the anger. _

_Draco didn't want his mother here. Didn't want her to see..._

_But he had no choice in the matter. He looked back to Voldemort, who was watching Draco. Draco suspected he was looking for a reaction, a weakness. Draco would not let him see one, although Voldemort had guessed correctly. Narcissa was Draco's biggest weakness. He loved his mother. _

_Voldemort held Draco's eyes a moment longer. His small smile dropped; he seemed slightly disappointed that Draco showed no reaction. Draco internally breathed a sigh of relief. He'd never held up his Occlumency walls for so long. They still felt strong. _

"_Let's begin," Voldemort hissed. Standing, he rounded the desk and stood in front of Draco. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

"_Then let us begin. Left hand," he demanded, and Draco lifted his left hand in front of himself. Voldemort took hold of it, lifting the sleeve of the black robe to reveal the white shirt sleeve below. He unbuttoned the wrist cuff and folded that as well. _

_Draco looked up from his arm and locked eyes with Voldemort. The latter gripped Draco's forearm and without warning, dragged his wand across Draco's forearm. _

_Searing pain stretched across Draco's are, like he had stuck it in a boiling cauldron. His eyes watered, but he refused to cry out. Just as it became unbearable, the pain stopped. It was over. He looked down at his arm and suddenly felt faint. Draco felt his body sway..._

Draco's eyes snapped open. He groaned and rolled over, noticing that it was only five in the morning. _No use now_, he decided. _Time to get up_.

The nightmares where becoming more frequent, now that he had started his sixth year and had been given his task. He didn't know how on earth he was supposed to complete it. How was a 16 year old supposed to kill a great sorcerer like Albus Dumbledore? He had already failed with the necklace, cursing the poor girl named Katie. Draco had anonymously sent a bouquet of roses to St. Mungos.

Draco pulled on a pair of black trousers from his wardrobe floor, not caring that they were wrinkly. His clothes fit poorly these days anyway, due to his lack of appetite and near constant vomiting. He was much too stressed. He entered the bathroom that adjoined the Slytherin boys dorm, taking care to make his footsteps light so as not to wake the other sleeping teenagers.

He supposed he didn't scream when he had nightmares. No one ever woke up, even after the nasty ones he had. He may need to find new sleeping quarters if he started screaming, lest Crabbe and Goyle report to their fathers that he was cracking under the pressure.

And cracking he was. Draco Malfoy was the youngest Death Eater there had ever been, and he hated it. It was never the life he wanted for himself; not even when he was younger and still had believed the drivel his father spouted about pureblood superiority.

Draco snorted. _Pureblood superiority, my arse. Granger's a mudblood and is better at most things than me... No, _ he chastised himself. Don't go there.

Draco crossed the bathroom to the sinks on the wall. He splashed water on his face then looked into the mirror. His skin was paler than usual, and he was much thinner. He looked every bit as tired and defeated as he felt, at least to himself. Will a few well placed glamour charms under his eyes and his signature smirk, no one noticed how deeply he had fallen.

On top of attempting to kill Dumbledore, Draco had to mend a broken vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. He had an idea of why the Dark Lord wanted it mended, but Draco had never confirmed his suspicions. He was trying to keep his head down and follow orders to keep himself alive...and to keep his mother alive.

After his failure with the necklace, they had tortured Narcissa for hours, and made Draco watch. Once Narcissa was rendered unconscious, they started in on Draco. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was that his mother did not see him get tortured.

Draco sighed and cleared his mind, burying his worries and his struggles beneath a layer of false pride. He could not show weakness.

Draco brushed his teeth and returned to his dorm to finish dressing. As the time ticked closer to six, he made his way to the Great Hall, knowing only a handful of people would arrive this early to eat. Maybe he could actually force something into his stomach before heading to the Room of Requirement for a couple of hours prior to classes.

He seated himself at the Slytherin table, avoiding the curious glances from a few lower years, and keeping his eyes averted from scanning the Gryffindor table. Potter and the Weasel had been ever more suspicious of him, since the ministry battle where they fought his father. And he had guessed they noticed how aloof and skittish he had become since start of term. They were watching him like hawks. Even if they hadn't noticed, surely Granger had. Draco had noticed pity in her eyes the few times he had accidentally caught her gaze.

He laid three sausages on his plate, along with a fried egg, all the while thinking about how he could possibly mend the cabinet. He was halfway through eating his second sausage, when he sensed eyes on him. He lifted his head to find the Weasel looking at him, his face mixed with curiosity and disdain. Draco refocused on eating his breakfast and ignored the redheaded Gryffindor.

About twenty minutes later, Draco was standing in front of the door to the Room of Requirement, unaware that just a few meters away, three Gryffindors were watching him under the safety of the invisibility cloak.


	2. Chapter 2 - Speculation

Chapter Two - Hermione

"Just because he is going into the Room of Requirement doesn't mean he's doing something dodgy," Hermione chastised Ron and Harry a few minutes later, tucked away into Gryffindor common room.

"But he's Malfoy, he's already a dodgy bloke," Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate frog. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ronald..."

"He's got a point Hermione. Malfoy is not the most trustworthy person, his dad's a Death Eater, and there was that week at the end of term last year where he was ill, and had his left arm in a wrap," Harry said.

"We've been over this! Just because his father is a Death Eater doesn't mean Malfoy is! He is sixteen for Merlin's sake!" Hermione whisper-shouted.

"Maybe Voldermort -seriously Ron don't be an idiot- maybe Voldemort wanted someone in Hogwarts, someone who can do things the older Death Eater's can't; I'll bet Malfoy jumped at the chance."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her eyes back to reviewing her Arithmancy essay, which was due at the start of class in an hour. "Innocent until proven guilty."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Muggle expression," Harry explained and Ron let it go. His father may be Muggle-obsessed, but Ron honestly didn't understand it. He didn't dislike Muggles, but he definitely didn't hold the same interest his dad did, something that greatly irritated Hermione. Ron didn't understand that either.

As Ron and Harry lapsed back into conversation about Malfoy's possible-Death Eater status, Hermione let her mind wander... Was Draco really a Death Eater? Is that what he really wanted? If he was, did his father make him? Had he been tortured into it?

Hermione gave up on her essay, now too annoyed with the pair of them to concentrate. She didn't understand their obsession with Malfoy. There were bigger things to worry about, namely Voldemort and what he may be doing to get to Harry. Although, she did wonder what Malfoy was doing in the Room of Requirement, she wasn't convinced it was something to do with Voldemort.

Hermione sighed and checked the time. She would be early, but she could leave for class without looking too odd. She began gathering her bag and books, as well rolling up her essay. She smiled a goodbye at Harry and waved to Ron.

That was another thing that had been troubling her lately. Occasionally, Ron would act as if he had feelings toward her, but then more often than not, he acted as if he didn't realize she was a girl. Honestly, the amount of times he asked her to comment on another girls bum was appalling.

Pulling herself from her introspection, Hermione seated herself on a stone bench across from the Arithmancy classroom door. She pulled out her essay once again and began to review it, checking for errors.

After a few minutes, she felt eyes on her, and glanced up. Malfoy was leaning on the wall next to the classroom door and was looking at her. She narrowed her eyes, expecting a know-it-all insult, or even a snarled 'mudblood,' but she was surprised when he looked away seconds after their eyes locked. _Strange,_ she thought, but dismissed it. He looked tired. _Must be having an off day._

The bell rang just then and Hermione gathered her bag, dropping her rolled essay in the process.

"Shit," she muttered and stooped to reach for it-but a pale hand grabbed it first.

"Language, Granger," Malfoy drawled as he handed her back her essay.

Hermione stood in disbelief. She didn't even thank him when she grabbed her essay and scurried into class. She took her usual seat at the back, her mouth still slightly agape as she covertly watched Malfoy slink into class and place his books on his desk.

Professor Vector called the class' attention to the front and waved his wand to collect the essays.

At the end of class, Hermione watched as Draco swiftly gathered his things and exited the room. She knew they both had a free period after Arithmancy, and absently wondered what he did during that time. She supposed it didn't matter.

Hermione headed to the library, aware that Ron and Harry would show up in a few minutes and break her concentration. Seating herself at her usual table at the back of the library, tucked away by a window, Hermione pulled out her Potions text and reviewed the Common Venom Antidote potion they were to begin brewing today. Potions was one of the only classes Hermione shared with both Ron and Harry. She enjoyed it at first, but then Harry had found that insufferable book and Professor Slughorn praised Harry at every turn for success that wasn't his own.

Lost in thought, Hermione didn't notice Ron take the seat next to her until he poked her in the ribs and she muffled her squeal.

"What are you reading?" Ron inquired.

"Just reviewing the potion we begin today in class. Want to look over it with me? It seems rather simple, really."

"Sure dollface," Ron replied. Hermione quirked a brow at his term of endearment but Ron just chuckled. Sometimes he really was adorable. Confusing, but adorable.

"The two main ingredients are butterfly wings and salamander tails," he listed off.

"Right! Good job, Ron," Hermione smiled. Ron grinned back at her.

"There you two are!"

Hermione looked up to see Harry making his way toward their table, potions book in one hand and his bag draped over his shoulder.

"Hi Harry. Which Potions book is that?" Hermione questioned.

"It's still the Prince's book if that's what you're asking," Harry responded, rolling his eyes.

"Harry, I really don't think-"

"That he should be using that book, c'mon Hermione, it's okay. You just don't like that he is getting better marks than you in potions class." Said Ron.

"That is so not the issue Ronald!"

"If you say so, but you hate that book more than necessary."

"No I hate that Harry is earning a grade he doesn't deserve by cheating!"

"It's not cheating Hermione," said Harry placatingly.

"It's not following the instructions either," Hermione huffed, and began packing her bag. "I'll see you two in class," she mumbled and slunk off.

Ron groaned. "She's so stubborn sometimes."

"I know, but you know how she is about textbooks and following proper procedure. Anyway, let's get to class," Harry said and stood.

A few minutes later, the pair joined Hermione at their usual table in the back of the potions class and waited for Professor Slughorn to make his usual dramatic appearance from his office. Sure enough, about two minutes later, Slughorn enter the room with a mysterious smile on his face and ordered the class to begin their potions.

Hermione watched Harry open his book to the proper page and stare at the instructions. She glanced over and noticed that the first line of instructions in the textbook was marked out. It was supposed to read, 'slice butterfly wings' but this was crossed out and above it was written

'Crumble wings in hand and sprinkle into one tablespoon of water before adding to the potion'

This was a big deviation and Hermione waited as Harry deliberated following the handwritten missive. Eventually, he decided to trust the written instructions and crumbled his wings into water, then dumped it into the potion. His concoction turned the exact shade of pastel yellow the book described, while Hermione's was more of a dandelion yellow.

Hermione huffed. She was irritated that Harry was trusting instructions that were not the textbook, but she was even more annoyed that _it was working..._ and not only working, but working BETTER! Hermione returned her attention to her own potion and for the next hour, worked diligently to make sure it was correct.

At the end of class, Professor Slughorn came around to each table, giving out scores for each person's potion and taking a phial of each. When he reached Hermione's potion he smiled at her appreciatively and gave her full marks.

"Wonderful Miss Granger! Best I've seen yet!" He exclaimed, and moved onto Harry's potion.

"Oh-ho m'boy! This is perfection! Full marks and - shall we say, twenty points to Gryffindor?!"

"Thank you Professor!" Harry grinned and carefully avoided Hermione's glare.

"You get better and better each class Mister Potter... Best not be using that Felix you won!" Slughorn chortled, and bustled away to finish up looking at the remaining potions.

Hermione vanished her potion and packed away her ingredients and books. She turned to Ron, who was finished packing and waiting on her.

"Ready for lunch?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Yes, I am famished," Hermione replied.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Duel

This chapter is pretty short, but it was necessary to see Draco's point of view.

Chapter Three - Draco

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, alone, after Potions class. His mind was half frustrated at the state of the lousy Antidote potion he had just concocted, and half focused on ways to mend the cabinet. He hadn't had any luck that morning, and if the burning on his arm was anything to go by, his time was running short.

He scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate next to his roast chicken and vegetables. He was still mulling over repairing spells and incantations in his mind and barely tasted his food. Theo Nott dropped himself onto bench next to Draco. Of the Slytherin boys, Theo was his favorite. Intelligent, quick witted, a little invasive but not overly so, and knew when to stop. He was also great at keeping secrets, which made him a great confidante and Draco's closest thing to a friend.

"Hey," Theo said as he helped himself to a large piece of chicken. "How's it going?"

"Not very well," Draco replied sourly.

"Are you referring to schoolwork, or your _extra-curricular _activities?" Theo questioned.

"The, ah, activities. Proving impossible to…overcome."

Theo, being the son of a Death Eater, had certain knowledge of the goings on beyond what Draco told him. Theo had admitted to knowing a portion of Draco's task prior to Draco disclosing it to him. Theo had wisely kept his mouth shut and told no one. He also knew that Draco was struggling with the task, aside from the near impossibility of mending the cabinet. He knew Draco was terrified and probably incapable of murdering a certain headmaster.

"So, you're gonna follow through with it?" Theo asked, trying to seem light about the topic.

Draco sighed. "We've been through this. I have to. It's more than just my life on line."

"You could run, and take Narcissa with you. Not like she wants Lucius anymore anyway."

"Theo, do you really think there is anywhere we could go, that _He_ wouldn't find us?"

Theo was spared answering as just then, the Great Hall doors opened, and the whole Hall went silent. Draco looked up from his plate, and his eyes widened in horror.

Katie was back. Katie Bell had returned to Hogwarts.

Theo sucked in a breath, and glanced at Draco. Draco was not sure if she would even remember that it was he who had Imperiused her to take the necklace to Dumbledore, but he was too afraid to wait and find out. His eyes followed her to the Gryffindor table, where she sat between Lavender Brown and the Weasley girl, with her back to him.

"Draco…." Theo breathed. Draco just shook his head, his skin turning an ashen shade of green.

He hated it. He hated this life, hated this feeling, hated the pain he had inflicted on an innocent girl for no reason. He'd almost rather be dead. If it weren't for his mother, he would've given up already.

Numbly, he scooped up his bag and bolted from the Great Hall, nearly vomiting on his robes on the way out. He scrambled up the steps to the second floor, and raced into the nearest bathroom—-the girls bathroom, normally occupied by Moaning Myrtle. Miraculously, the lavatory was vacant at this time. Seems Myrtle had other places to be. Or perhaps she got flushed.

Either way, Draco was alone. He ripped off his robes and threw them over one sink, and retched into another. Once finished, he splashed his face to wash away the nervous tears. In his fervent splashing, he didn't know the door had opened until he heard a familiar voice.

"I knew it. It was you who cursed Katie!"

"Not now, Potter," Draco said, his voice shaky, looking at Harry through the mirror.

"Now, Malfoy. Why did you do it?"

"Leave me alone Potter!" Draco flung a stinging jinx Harry's way.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, voice echoing. Draco barely dodged it and flung another hex his way.

Draco was only halfheartedly trying to curse Harry. He wasn't built for this life. None of it mattered anymore. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. He didn't want to be his father. He just wanted it to end.

"Potter, stop—-" Draco tried to stammer, but Harry...Harry hexed him. Draco couldn't hear what curse was thrown his way, but he felt his skin ripping. Blood was staining his white shirt red... There was so much pain…

He was fading...

He was falling...

He heard a voice...but it couldn't be...

She forced Harry's wand from his hand... she was cradling Draco's head in her lap...muttering...

And then Draco's eyes fell shut.


	4. Chapter 4 - Honesty

atChapter Four - Hermione

Hermione, Harry and Ron were just settling in to eat lunch when Katie made her entrance in the Great Hall. Hermione saw her first, and elbowed Harry in the ribs, nodding toward Katie. Harry called out to Katie, who began making her way down the table toward them, taking a seat across from Hermione, between Lavender Brown and Ginny.

"Katie! It's so great to see you," Hermione beamed.

Katie smiled back. She looked pale, and thinner than usual, but whole once again. "Thank you Hermione. It's nice to be back, of course."

"Katie-" Harry began.

"Harry," Kaite sighed. "I've already gone over that whole day with Ministry officials and with Professor Dumbledore. I simply don't remember anything from that day. I don't know who cursed me. I am sorry, I know it is important."

Harry smiled. "It's okay, hopefully it will come back to you in time..." he trailed off, noticing Malfoy jump up from the Slytherin table. Hermione followed Harry's gaze and tried to grab his arm.

"Harry, no!"

"Hermione, it was him, I know it!"

"Harry, you can't be sure of that, STOP!"

Hermione chased Harry out of the Great Hall, not caring that others were staring. Hermione followed Harry up the stairs and straight into Myrtle's bathroom, coming in just as Malfoy half-heartedly threw a jinx at Harry. Hermione heard Malfoy try to plead with Harry to stop, but Harry sent a curse at Malfoy, near screaming "SECTUMSEMPRA!" and then...

There was so much blood, and Malfoy was falling to the floor.

"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione cried, putting Harry in the full-body bind, although she wasn't sure he would move if he could. She ripped his wand from his hand as she dashed past him.

"Oh no, oh no no no," Hermione groaned, rushing toward Malfoy and dropping to her knees beside him. She gathered his head in her lap and began muttering complex healing spells that she had learned over the summer. She had hoped she would never have to use them, but in that moment, she was glad she had learned them.

Malfoy's bleeding slowed, the blood actually reversing its course and seeping back into his body. His breathing evened out, though still shallow. At that moment, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall entered the lavatory.

Dumbledore was on his knees at once, stilling Hermione's wand with one hand, and waving his own wand over Malfoy's prone figure. All of Malfoy's remaining wounds vanished in an instant.

"You've done well Miss Granger," Dumbledore spoke quietly. His eyes roved the room and landed on Harry, lying on the floor, still in the body-bind curse. His brow crinkled in worry. "Miss Granger, if you would, please escort Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary, then proceed to my office. Quickly."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione helped Malfoy stagger to his feet. He didn't so much as cringe as Hermione draped his arm across her shoulders. Hermione chalked that up to his weakened mental and physical state. There was no way he could bear to touch her otherwise.

The trip to the infirmary was silent. They didn't even encounter any students, as most of them were in class. The only sound was their uneven footsteps, and Malfoy's haggard breathing. Hermione's mind was whirring, contemplating the whole scene.

Malfoy had appeared to have been backing down, but Harry wasn't listening. Hermione wondered where Harry had learned that curse. He had seemed extremely shocked when he saw Malfoy fall, and Hermione would bet her wand on him having learned it from that infernal Potions book.

As they approached the open doors of the infirmary, Hermione began to stagger under Malfoy's weight. He was not a heavy teenager, but Hermione was much smaller than him, and her muscles were protesting.

She made it through the doors, and Madam Pomfrey scurried to her side at once. Madam Pomfrey aided Malfoy onto the nearest available bed and began summoning different potions to his bedside table. Hermione made to start away, but Madam Pomfrey held up a hand.

"What manner of curse was it Miss Granger?"

"I..I don't know!" Hermione said tearfully. "It wasn't one I'd heard of before...Harry shouted it, and then slashes appeared on Malfoy's chest. Blood was just...it was everywhere! I tried my best to stop it with some healing spells I've learned, but there was so much blood. Professor Dumbledore came in and did something more complex and he immediately stopped bleeding..."

"Thank you Miss Granger. You may go."

Hermione gave one last tear-filled glance at Malfoy's eerily still body and bolted from the infirmary. She did not stop until she was one floor above. She leaned into a wall in a mostly hidden corridor and succumbed to her tears. She may not like Malfoy, but she didn't want to see him killed. And to have witnessed Harry stoop that low... He could not have known what that spell did, there was no way her best friend would have used that against anyone, not even Voldemort himself...

Taking a calming breath, she quickly ascended the next few staircases to Professor Dumbledore's office. Waiting in the corridor outside, by the stone gargoyle, was Professor McGonagall. She looked very troubled and quite sad.

"Miss Granger," began Professor McGonagall. "We need your complete honesty inside; regardless of what or whom it implicates."

"I understand Professor," Hermione responded quietly.

Professor McGonagall only nodded, and snapped "peppermint flies" to the gargoyle, who sprang aside to admit them entrance to the moving spiral staircase.

The ride to the top was fill with tension and anxiety. Professor McGonagall remained silent and Hermione could hardly maintain her tears once again. At the top, McGonagall rapped sharply on the ornate doors and entered immediately.

Hermione, having never been in the Headmasters private tower before, was instantly amazed and her curiosity piqued as she beheld the many instruments and devices upon the tables and hanging in midair. Her amazement was dampened as her eyes fell upon Harry, seated in a wooden chair before a grand desk, behind which was a grave-faced Dumbledore.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered why she was in the Headmaster's intriguing office, and her fear returned.

"Miss Granger, please, take a seat," Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand minutely, and a match to Harry's chair appeared in front of Dumbledore's desk. Hermione sat, avoiding Harry's sideways apologetic glance.

"Now, Miss Granger... Can you tell me what you saw? Mr. Potter has given me his version of events, but I would like to know what you inferred from your vantage point."

"Yes, Professor. When Katie came into the Great Hall during lunch, Draco Malfoy left. Harry... Harry has been under the impression that Draco may be a Death Eater. He is also convinced that Malfoy had something to do with Katie's... accident. So, when Malfoy left the Great Hall, Harry followed. I was afraid of what was going to happen, I didn't want Harry to act rashly, so I followed. But I wasn't quick enough! By the time I got to the bathroom they were in, Malfoy was lowering his wand and Harry - he performed a curse I've never heard of. I put Harry in a bony-bind curse and attended to Malfoy the best I could..."

"Thank you Miss Granger. You may go. Fifty points to Gryffindor for your quick actions," Dumbledore said kindly. Hermione jumped out of her chair and made her way back to Gryffindor Tower.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Disagreement

Chapter Five - Draco

Draco awoke to a searing pain in his chest. He was groggy, and he could tell he wasn't in his own room. Trying to sit up, he cried out from the pain in his chest and lay back down. He glanced around, coming to the conclusion that he was in the hospital wing. _Why am I here?_ He thought to himself. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.

"Mister Malfoy, how are you feeling?" She asked brusquely.

"Sore," he intoned. "What happened?"

"You were cursed," she said curtly.

"Cursed? By who? Where? Why don't I remember?"

"You were cursed in the girls' lavatory by Mister Potter three days ago. I presume you don't remember due to the significant lack of blood and the sleeping potions I've been administering. You may remember the events in flashes, or you may never remember them at all."

"Wonderful," he sighed, slumping back into his pillows.

"Don't look so dejected Mister Malfoy, you are lucky to be alive," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"It was that bad? Well thanks for saving me I guess," He mumbled.

"Oh it wasn't me that saved your life," she glanced at him. "It was Miss Granger."

Draco's eyebrows raised.

Two days later, Draco was finally able to stand up and walk without being in too much pain, so he was released from the hospital wing. His first meal back in the Great Hall was lunch on a Saturday, and luckily not too many people were inside. It was the first warm day after a brutal winter and most students were taking lunch outside to enjoy the weather.

Draco sat himself alone at the end of the Slytherin table closest to the doors. He had his bag with him, as he was headed to the library after lunch to catch up on a weeks' worth of classwork he had missed. _You'd think being cursed would get you out of this type of thing,_ he groaned inwardly. After being in the hospital wing for nearly a week, he had a considerable appetite. He portioned himself some spaghetti with meatballs, roasted asparagus, and a few biscuits. He was in a great mood, despite not having worked on his task due to being cursed, and allowed himself some time to enjoy his lunch.

Thirty minutes later, Draco found himself walking into the library, immersed in his thoughts about the latest Arithmancy charts, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it. He would need to speak with Professor Vector to catch up on the missed lessons before he could complete his homework. Draco found an empty table toward the back of the library and seated himself close to the window.

He spread his work out before him. He had assignments to catch up on in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and also his Arithmancy. He tackled the Potions essay first, it being the easiest and shortest.

He moved onto his Transfiguration essay after about an hour, satisfied that he had completed the Potions essay to its fullest. He was caught off guard when a heavy school bag landed on the floor at the table in front of him. He glanced up to see the owner of the bag was none other than Granger, the girl who _saved his life_. He wasn't sure whether he should ignore her presence, thank her, or run away with his tail tucked.

In the end he was spared the decision, as Granger finally looked up and noticed him. "Er… hello Malfoy," she stated nervously as she sat down and began rummaging through her bag and pulled out her Arithmancy textbook. She seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze.

_Not that that's any surprise_, he thought to himself. _Made the last 6 years a living hell haven't I?_

"Hello Granger. Er… Thank you for, you know, what you did," he mumbled half-heartedly. It seemed to take her by surprise.

"Oh, well… You're welcome," she mumbled back. She began working on her Arithmancy charts, effectively ending the conversation. Draco attempted to get back to his Transfiguration essay, but was having a hard time ignoring the muggleborn witch across from him.

"Granger?"

She looked up, brow furrowed. "Yes?"

"Ahh – can you… I mean, this Arithmancy…" he stumbled over his words.

"Do you need help, Malfoy?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting up towards her bushy mane she called hair.

"Well, yes."

"Okay," she started slowly. "Why don't you, uhm, bring your books over here and we can go over it?"

Draco maneuvered his school bag and books over to her table and awkwardly took a seat next to her, to be able to watch her work. She seemed overly stiff and a little nervous with the proximity. "What comes first, Granger?"

She took a deep breath. "First, you input the initial calculations into the graph here," she pointed to a blank graph with her wand, and the beginnings of a calculation appeared. "Then, you add your extrapolating data here," another flick of her wand and the graph turned slightly, changing the lines. She seemed to relax a bit as she explained the complex spellwork. "Next, you enter the desired variable at this point here, and complete one last round of _intrabi _and…" She trailed off as the graph raised itself from the page to form itself, complete, in the air. He glanced at Granger, and her eyes were bright, a look of satisfaction on her face from completing the graph.

"Okay, so," Draco pulled his graph from his textbook and pointed his wand at the first line. "Like this?"

"Sort of, but more like…" She reached over and adjusted his hand. "Like this!"

Draco flicked his wand and the graph aligned itself the way Grangers had. He looked at her and smirked. "Look at that, I'm just as good."

She rolled her eyes. "Very well, you can flick your wand. Not bad for being on your deathbed a few days ago."

"Hermione?" A sharp voice said, causing both Granger and Draco himself to look up to find Weasley standing at their table, looking irate.

"Hi Ron!" Granger stated.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" He seethed.

"I was just helping Malfoy with his Arithmancy homework," Granger responded.

"Since _when_ do you tutor Malfoy? He's a git!"

"Right here, Weaselbee," Draco drawled, leaning back in his seat.

"Shove off, Malfoy. Why are you really here with her? Some kind of sick joke? Make her think you're being nice, then insult her?"

"Ron!" Granger admonished. "He hasn't done anything!"

"Right, and I have two noses," Weasley muttered, turning on his heel and taking off.

"Ron! Ron, wait," Granger called, grabbing her bag and taking off after him, accidentally leaving her Arithmancy book and graph behind. Draco sighed. He hated that everyone seemed to hate him and always think the worst. As much as it was his own fault, he blamed his father in a lot of ways.

He'd been having a decent time with Granger. She really was a brilliant witch. _There's a thought I need to never have again,_ he groaned inwardly and buried his face in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he resigned himself to finishing up his graph, before heading to the Room of Requirement.


	6. Chapter 6 - Heartbreak

Chapter Six - Hermione

Hermione followed Ron out of the library and caught up to him one floor up, by a tapestry she knew hid a small, unused classroom. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the room with her, and cast a _muffliato_.

"Ron, what was that all about?"

"What was that about? Are you kidding me?! You were lounging around with _Malfoy_!"

"I would hardly call helping him catch up on a difficult class _lounging around _Ronald."

"Well you two looked pretty chummy," Ron grumbled, hitching his bag up on his shoulder and refusing to meet her gaze.

"Are you jealous Ron? Of Malfoy?"

"Jealous of what? Him being a ferret? Absolutely not. I just didn't think you'd _lower_ yourself to talk to someone like him. You already saved his skin last week, wasn't that enough? Now you have to go and be friends with the git."

"We are not friends, Ronald! What are you not comprehending about me _helping him with his homework?"_ Hermione was losing her temper. This was their stupidest fight yet. "Quit being _stupid!_"

"Oh, yes, that's me, the _stupid _one. Stupid to believe you were loyal!" And with that, Ron shoved his way out of the tapestry covered door and left her behind, Hermione silently fuming and extremely sad.

Exiting the classroom herself, Hermione slowly began making her way to the Gryffindor Tower, dreading running into Ron once again, or even Harry once Ron told him his thoughts. She could normally count on Harry to be more levelheaded, but he rarely stepped in to stop Ron from being irrational.

She made it to the next staircase before she heard her name being called; her surname. She turned to see Malfoy walking leisurely toward her, carrying her forgotten Arithmancy homework.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she muttered, not looking at him. She turned to walk away, but Malfoy stopped her, his hand on her arm. She looked up at him, startled.

"Don't let him get to you, Granger," he stated.

Hermione yanked her arm from his grip. "Oh, what do you care Malfoy? You probably enjoyed me, the _mudblood_, getting all upset."

His gray eyes darkened, and he took one step toward her. "Don't presume to know what I _enjoy_, Granger." He turned to walk away. "Also, don't call yourself that word," he shot over his shoulder and swiftly sauntered away.

Hermione stood for a moment longer, shocked. After a moment, she shook her head and made her way up the staircase that would lead her to the tower, absentmindedly rubbing her arm where Malfoy had held on to.

Back in the common room, there was no sign of Ron, but Harry was sat in the closest armchair to the fire, staring into it as though he wasn't sure it were real. Hermione heaved herself onto the plush sofa next to him. "Hello, Harry."

Harry seemed loathe to pull himself from his stupor, but managed to smile weakly at her. "Hello, Hermione. Heard you had a run in with Ron."

"Oh so he has been here? He's so _daft_ sometimes! Honestly-"

"I agree with him. Why were you even alone with Malfoy to begin with?"

"Harry, are you serious?! I went to the library to finish up my homework and Malfoy so happened to be there!"

"Well, why didn't you leave when you saw him there? He's a Death Eater; that could've ended horribly for you!"

"You have no _proof_ that he's a Death Eater, Harry!" Hermione shot back, her anger from the fight with Ron resurfacing. "And for that matter, he was perfectly pleasant!"

"Perfectly pleasant? What are you Hermione, under a charm? There's no way _Malfoy _is ever pleasant!"

"Well he was! He thanked me for saving him when _you _cursed him-" Hermione started.

"_Thanked you,_ did he? And that just makes the last six years of insults and torture disappear?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Hermione, he's dangerous."

Hermione sighed. "He _might _be dangerous, Harry," she said placatingly. "But that still doesn't give either you or Ron to react how you did, and be upset with _me._"

"It's just because we care, Hermione. And Ron... Well, Ron just got jealous. You know, seeing you with another guy," He looked at her sideways.

"Why would he be jealous? It's not like he's made any claim on me," Hermione huffed, leaning back in the sofa and crossing her arms. Harry chuckled.

"He's just taking his time Hermione. He doesn't want to mess it up."

"Yeah, well, he should get a move one," Hermione stood and stretched, not thoroughly satisfied with their discussion of Malfoy, but continuing the argument at this point could just make it worse. "I'm going up to bed, night."

"Night, Hermione," Harry responded, turning back to the fire.

Hermione woke earlier than usual on Sunday morning, and decided to take herself down to an early breakfast. She dressed in her favorite Muggle jeans, a purple Weasley sweater with a giant yellow H on the front, and a pair of worn in Converse sneakers her parents had bought her on their trip to California a few years ago. She ran a brush through her hair and barely contained it in a French braid down her back.

She grabbed her newest novel, thinking she may go down and read by the lake after breakfast since she was caught up on all of her homework. She made her way out of the shared dormitory and into the common room. The fire hadn't yet been revived and the embers crackled slowly.

Hermione smiled, feeling decently relaxed for the time being. She slowly made her way down all the staircases that led to the Great Hall. She purposely kept her mind off her fights with Ron and Harry.

In the Great Hall, she sat herself at the Gryffindor table, near the middle. She helped herself to some toast and eggs and a glass of chocolate milk. She propped her novel against a bowl of fruit and read while she ate her food leisurely. She took no notice when a particular blonde made his way into the Hall and glanced in her direction before seating himself at the Slytherin table.

Hermione read in peace for a few minutes, munching on toast as she turned a page. Around her the Great Hall was filling slowly, students ambling in on a leisurely day to have breakfast before heading outside to practice Quidditch or take a walk. Hermione glanced up just as Ron walked in to the Hall. He was seemingly avoiding her gaze, and she tried not to feel the disappointment as he dropped onto the bench next to Dean and Seamus.

She glanced down at her plate, no longer very hungry. With one last, covert glance in Ron's direction, she picked up her book and walked out of the Hall without looking back.

Hermione had sat by the edge of the lake thinking for quite some time; by the time she had come to a resolution, she realized it was past lunch time. She stood and grabbed her book, dusting grass off the seat of her jeans and setting off at a brisk pace.

She was going to find Ron, and they were going to _talk_ about this. She liked him, and she thought he liked her, too. They could figure this out. Of course they could. Hermione smiled to herself as she ascended the stairs and found herself on the landing to the fourth floor. She made her way down the corridor, hoping to make use of the hidden passage that would take her up the next three floors in one staircase.

As she turned the corner, she heard a sound coming from an alcove. She thought she knew what she was hearing and as a Prefect, she knew it was her duty to put an end to it. Stopping just beside the nook, she cleared her throat.

"I think it's time to take the fun elsewhere…" She began to smile, putting her hand on the shoulder of the girl hidden in shadow, revealing her male companion. "Ron?!"

"Hermione! I… What are you doing?" Ron stammered.

"What am _I _doing? What are you doing?!"

"Well… Lavender here _needed help with her homework,_" He said, using his fingers as quotation marks around the second half of his sentence.

Hermione was stunned. Later, she would plead insanity for what happened next. One second, she was standing there shocked, the next second, Ron was barreling down the corridor, hands over his head as yellow birds pecked at him. Lavender shot her a glare and ran after Ron.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She felt empty, hollow. Her chest physically ached and she could feel the tears threatening in her eyes. She found the hidden passage and dashed up the long staircase to her dorm.

Throwing herself onto her bed, she cried for a quarter of an hour before realizing she didn't want to be in this dormitory when Lavender made her way back up. Her sweater was wrinkled and her jeans were too constricting so she changed into the first thing she could find, which happened to be her uniform. She didn't care that it was a weekend and she could wear anything she wanted; all she wanted in that moment was to get out of her room and not see Lavender for the next ten years.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Conversation

_**Sincerest apologies for having taken so long to update. It's been quite a long summer for me; I have three children, and the two oldest have had sports and things to occupy all of our time and my youngest is just a year and a half old, so he's quite enough to chase after on his own. I'm going to attempt to get back on my weekly updating schedule now that summer has calmed down a bit, but I cannot make any solid promises; we have a family vacation next week and my youngest daughter has started her cheerleading practices for fall football.**_

_**I am exceedingly appreciative of all the reviews/follows/favorites on this story! This is the first story I've ever uploaded publically and I am glad to see most of the responses are positive! **_

Chapter Seven – Draco

Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast on Sunday morning, grateful he had caught up on all his missed classwork, but dreading having to spend the day in the Room of Requirement only to fail at mending the cabinet.

As he strolled into the Hall, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table, noting Granger was seated alone, reading a book. She was completely absorbed in her reading. Draco smirked, and made his way over to the Slytherin table to force down breakfast before his mentally trying day.

As he chewed his bacon, Draco watched Weasley make his way into the Hall, ignoring Granger and seating himself next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He watched as Granger glanced up, noticed Weasley's distance, and looked back down at her plate. After a moment, she stood and gathered her things, quietly exiting the Hall without looking back.

Draco chuckled. The Weasel was making a prat out of himself. Everyone knew Granger was head over heels for him, for whatever reason, and now the Weasel was blowing it.

Just as Draco was finishing his bacon, the annoying form of Lavender Brown scurried into the Great Hall, arm and arm with the Gryffindor half of the Patil twins. He watched as Lavender smiled at Weasley, who in turn, swiveled in his seat as she walked by, staring at her bum. Draco raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. It appeared Granger may have some competition.

He shook himself from his inspection of the Gryffindors, almost wondering why he cared, until he realized anything that distracted him from his task was fine by him. Draco rose from the table and departed the Hall at a quick pace. He didn't slow until he reached his destination several floors up.

He couldn't bring himself to focus today. He knew he was running out of time and he knew he needed to get this sodding cabinet repaired, but he just couldn't do it today. Cursing himself, Draco left the Room of Requirement, noting from his watch that it was just past lunch time. Maybe a walk out by the lake would calm him.

He made it down to the fourth floor before he encountered anyone. Tucked into an alcove, almost just out of sight, were none other than Weasley and Lavender Brown. Draco snickered as he strolled by. They didn't even notice, being much too absorbed in attempting to suck the others face off.

A few minutes later, Draco found himself on the grounds of the castle, walking toward the lake with his hands in his pockets. He was absorbed in his thoughts about the cabinet and his fear of what may come to pass if he didn't mend it…but also the fear of what would definitely happen if he _did_ mend it. He had a sneaking suspicion that the cabinet in Borgin and Burke's would be used as an entry to his cabinet in the Room of Requirement, therefore allowing someone, or _multiple _someone's, into the castle.

Draco sighed and plopped himself ungracefully onto the grass, hidden from sight by a large rose bush. He pulled his knees in toward his chest and curled over, hanging his head and closing his eyes. He sighed. There was no use. Both he and his mother were dead, or half of the student body of Hogwarts. Choosing either way would damage his soul to an extent there would be no coming back from. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes and looked up to the sky, blinking rapidly.

"Thought I might find you here," Theo appeared from the other side of the bush and flopped down next to Draco.

"Yeah, needed some space," Draco replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Maybe you should…" Theo started, but Draco interrupted.

"I don't want to discuss it right now, Theo."

"Fair," sighed Theo. "Well. Did you hear the drama?"

Draco glanced sideways at Theo. "What drama?"

"Oh, I guess Granger found Weasley somewhere with his hand up that Lavender slags skirt. Granger apparently charmed canaries to fly at Weasel's head and he's currently hiding in a bathroom on the second floor."

Draco snorted. "I hadn't heard, but I did see Weasel and his slag on the fourth floor nearly ripping each other's faces off. A sight I'd like to unsee."

"I'm sure everyone will be getting a show soon enough. I don't think Granger's birds are enough to slow this. I saw Lavender banging on the bathroom door yelling 'WonWon.' Quite sickening," Theo chuckled.

Draco smirked and looked out across the lake, watching as the Giant Squid lazily trailed his tentacles across the lakes glossy surface.

"Theo," Draco whispered. "How do you think it will end?"

Theo sat for a moment, as if contemplating the answer. "Draco, I think for you, however it ends will be messy and most likely painful. I don't suppose there is any way to avoid that. But I think you have the power to stop it from becoming too messy and painful for a lot of innocent people."

Draco sighed, once again feeling the tears prick his eyes and this time doing nothing to stop them. "I think that, too, Theo."

After dinner, Draco sequestered himself in a corner of the library and surrounded himself by books pilfered from the Restricted Section. Somewhere in here, he hoped to find a spell or charm to fix the cabinet once and for all.

After discarding his second useless tome, Draco heard a small sound, seemingly from a couple shelves away. He stopped for a moment to listen, but didn't hear it again. He resumed reading, but was distracted a few minutes later by the sound again. Groaning, he stood and made his way around the bookshelf, following the sound.

Three bookshelves down, he stumbled upon the source of the whimpering. Huddled into a plush armchair and apparently sobbing, was Granger. Draco froze in his tracks. He would be of no comfort to her, and he would be the last person she'd want to see her in this state. He slowly tried backing away, only to ram his backside into the nearest shelf with a loud thump.

Granger's head snapped up. "Oh," she whispered. "It's you. Come to poke some fun at my situation? Say how I deserve it for being a Mud-"

"I _told_ you not to call yourself that." Draco snapped. Granger sniffled. His voice softened. "Besides, while I don't think you should be crying over the Weasel, it's not because of who you are. It's who _he_ is."

Granger looked puzzled. "What?"

Draco leaned onto a lamp table to his left, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's because of him. I don't think you should be crying over him, because he doesn't deserve you." She still looked confused. Maybe even a little bewildered. Draco sighed. "Come on Granger, even you must realize he's not up to your level. You're intelligent, fierce, and without you, Weasel and Wonderboy would've died three times by now. He doesn't deserve your tears."

Granger tilted her head, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. Finally, she seemed to find her voice. "Are you…drunk?"

Draco barked a laugh. "No! Why would you ask that?"

"You've just openly complimented me without flinching," Granger shrugged and stretched her legs out from underneath herself. She had removed her shoes and stockings, along with her sweater. She peeled her bare legs out from under herself clumsily, pointing her toes toward the floor as she stretched her tight muscles. Draco's eyes skimmed her soft legs, noticing her skirt rising higher than usual due to her positioning. He caught himself staring and looked away, pretending to be interested in a title on the shelf in from of him.

"Anyway, Granger, I don't think you should worry yourself over Weasel. He's made his choice, and a bad one," Granger snorted. "And I think you should make the choice to move on. You're the better one in the situation. Plus, I hear your birds did quite a number." He smirked toward her.

Surprising him, Granger laughed. "I may find myself delusional later, but I think you have a point. I always knew I was wasting my time." Draco nodded and started away. "Thanks Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 8 - Discovery

Chapter Eight

Hermione woke on Monday morning, feeling more refreshed than she expected. Climbing out of bed, she noticed Lavender's curtains closed on her four poster. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way into the adjoining bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, humming a small tune to herself absentmindedly.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her French braid when the bathroom door swung open. Hermione turned to see Parvati standing in the doorway, looking wary, with Lavender next to her, seething.

"Good morning, Lavender!" Hermione said cheerfully, moving to make her way out of the bathroom. "Morning Parvati."

The other two girls seemed perplexed by Hermione's mood, and simply moved aside to let her pass. Hermione chuckled softly as she heard the door close behind her. She moved to get herself dressed. After pulling on her uniform, she shrugged into her robes and grabbed her school bag. First thing after breakfast was Transfiguration with the Slytherins and Hermione had a little pit of excitement in her stomach, for reasons she couldn't fathom.

Down in the Great Hall, Hermione placed herself on the bench next to Harry, and across from Ron.

"Morning boys!" Her chirped, helping herself to some pancakes and bacon. Ron and Harry shared a look, eyebrows raised.

"Morning Hermione," Harry responded. "Uhm, how are you?"

"I'm great! What about you Harry? Talk to Ginny?"

Harry flushed bright red. He turned his gaze back to his plate, putting a forkful of pancake in his mouth and avoiding Ron's stare.

"Erm, Hermione," Ron started. "About yesterday…"

"Oh, I am so sorry about the birds Ron, I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again." She smiled over at Ron while pouring syrup over her pancakes.

"Oh, right, no problem." Ron muttered, looking slightly confused.

"Did you both finish your Transfiguration essays?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Actually yeah," Harry stated. "But I was hoping you'd look over mine?"

"Of course, let me see it," Hermione reached for the parchment Harry pulled from his bag and immersed herself into it, a piece of bacon in her other hand. She missed the look Harry shot at Ron, who simply shrugged.

"It looks good Harry, the only issue is that you misspelled the incantation. It's an 'e' not an 'i,' see?" She amended the words on his essay and handed it back to him. "What about you, Ronald?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, Lav already read through it…" Ron replied, not meeting her gaze.

"Oh? That's great!" Hermione smiled, and finished up her pancake. "See you both in class!" Hermione jumped up from the table and exited the Great Hall. She heard the boys stir behind her, but didn't wait on them. She may be moving past what had happened, but she was still a little hurt and didn't want to be too close to Ron at the moment, especially seeing as Lavender was waiting for him just outside the doors to the Great Hall.

Just as she arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, she saw Malfoy coming down the other end of the corridor. They locked eyes, and she smiled timidly before ducking into the classroom. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't enter immediately after her. Harry, Ron and Lavender entered just after she did. Ron and Lavender took seats on the other side of the classroom, Lavender eyeing Hermione suspiciously. Hermione only sighed and moved to pull her book out of her bag.

Harry on the other hand, seemed to have trouble deciding where to sit, seeing as his two best friends were on opposite sides of the room. He looked between them before shaking his head and seating himself at an empty table in the middle of the row, and stared straight ahead. Hermione chuckled to herself lightly; Harry always had trouble when she and Ron fought. No matter, it would blow over soon.

The room filled slowly, as students ambled in. No one took the seat next to Hermione, as they paired off in twos at the other tables. Then, just as Professor McGonagall strode in and flicked her wand at the chalkboard, Malfoy darted into the class and slammed himself into the seat next to her. Hermione raised her brows at him, surprised, but didn't say a word. Malfoy didn't even look her way.

At the front of the class, McGonagall cleared her throat and took attendance of her students before flicking her wand once more to collect all the essays. As Hermione's shot from her hand, she dared a glance at Malfoy. He was opening his textbook to the page indicated on the chalk board and seemed to not notice Hermione's stare.

Not wanting to analyze why she felt mildly disappointed, Hermione turned to her own textbook and began to read the proper passage.

That evening, Hermione found herself hunched over her favorite table in the library, unwilling to go to the Gryffindor common room too early and find Ron and Lavender _canoodling_ on the sofa by the fire. Malfoy's words still swam through her head, and her own assertions that Malfoy was, in fact, correct, collided harshly with the feelings of mild betrayal and stinging rejection.

She flung down her quill, leaning back in her chair. She cracked her back over the top rung of her chair with her eyes closed. Hermione found herself exhausted and barely able to concentrate on the Herbology essay in front of her.

Leaning over the table once more, Hermione scrubbed at her eyes. She began packing away her belongings into her bag and stood, making her way to the small section of Muggle literature hoping to find a novel to curl up with.

She found a tattered copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and made her way back to the front of the library. Once she had properly checked the book out from Madam Pince, she exited the library and made for the seventh floor, fully anticipating heading straight to her four-poster and drawing the curtains, however she was impeded by Malfoy's retreating form at the top of the stairs. He made a left, and Hermione made a quick decision to follow him, even though making a quick right would have led her straight to the Gryffindor dormitory.

She had an inkling of where he was going, so she wasn't sure why she even followed him. Hermione hid behind a suit of armor as Malfoy paced in front of the wall to the Room of Requirement, and right before the door shut she squeezed herself through.

Hermione was amazed by the room she found herself in; so many piles of what appeared to be discarded items. Perhaps that someone had at one point wanted to hide and never came back for. She quietly strolled down a small alleyway between a few piles, searching for Malfoy. Her heart hammered and she had a suspicion that he'd be upset if he knew she was here, but she had an overwhelming desire to know what he was doing here.

Following a noise to her left, her heart beating wildly, she poked her head around a tower of books, she saw Malfoy standing with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at an old black cabinet. Hermione had to stifle a gasp; she recognized what type of cabinet that was.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Admission

_**This chapter is a bit different. I couldn't find a decent place to end the chapter to get to Hermione's point of view, so instead, this chapter bounces between the two. Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter Nine – Draco

Monday night found Draco sneaking past the library after dinner. It would be another night spent in the Room of Requirement after disappointment with the cabinet it seemed. In his gut, he felt he was close to finishing the cabinet, but his heart was heavy with the knowledge.

He also still needed to make headway on the other half of his task, but that was daunting. He wanted to do it without being too close. He didn't want to witness it firsthand. He knew there was still a bottle of poisoned Mead bought from Madam Rosmerta that was supposed to have made its way to Dumbledore as a gift; but it would appear that said Mead hadn't made it into the hands of the headmaster or Dumbledore just wasn't as much of a Mead drinker as rumor laid.

Draco wasn't sure where else to turn. He knew once this cabinet was fixed, the school would most likely be infiltrated, endangering hundreds of innocent students. He was also aware that if he did not complete this task in full, he and his mother were dead. Dumbledore must die, the school must be taken over, or Draco would never survive. His mother would not survive.

Draco stood staring at the cabinet, his eyes near overflowing with tears. He shook his head furiously and tried the last spell he knew.

"_Harmonia nectere passus…" _Draco heard something click inside the cabinet. He _knew_. He knew it was fixed. He did not dare to move. He didn't dare use the bird in the cage next to him to send to Mr. Borgin. The Dark Lord couldn't yet know that the passage was complete. Draco had to figure out _something_.

He broke from his trance. The library. His gut was telling him to go to the library. There was always an answer there. He could figure this out.

Hermione

He was mending a _vanishing cabinet_? Why on earth was he doing that? She'd seen the mate before, where had she seen it?!

Hermione's mind was racing as she made her way back to the library. There was no way she could head to the common room and risk running into Harry when she wasn't even sure what she had just encountered in the Room of Requirement. She knew she was too shaken, and she would immediately tell him what she saw.

If she told Harry, he'd immediately take off to confront Malfoy and last time that happened, Malfoy nearly died. Even if he wasn't on the Light side, Hermione wanted to avoid the unnecessary death of a classmate. And if he were on the Dark side? There was Light in Malfoy, recently she had seen a bit of it. No one was beyond saving. She had to be sure before she told Harry anything.

Hermione was pacing in her favorite aisle, the Muggle literature section. Her hair was frayed from running her fingers through it so many times. A vanishing cabinet, when connected to its mate, could be used as a passageway to come and go as one pleased. Was he using it to jump between the Manor and Hogwarts? No, that couldn't be. She had _seen_ the mate, so it couldn't be at the Manor. _Where had she seen it?_

She growled in frustration and squeezed her eyes shut. She was straining her brain to try to pinpoint where she had seen it.

It was just before the start of term…

Was is in Diagon Alley?

She was with Harry and Ron when she saw it.

Had to be Diagon Alley.

Right?

Hermione suddenly gasped, eyes flying open. _Knockturn Alley._ She had seen it in that Dark shop after following Malfoy. What shop was it?

_Borgin and Burkes_. That's it! That was where Hermione had seen the cabinets mate.

Why would Malfoy need a passage to Borgin and Burke's? Was it for a quick escape?

Or was it for a secret entrance? Hermione felt like she was going to vomit.

Draco

Draco stalked into the library, not sure where he was supposed to be headed or what he was even needing to look for. He slouched past aisle after aisle, going deeper into the library than he usually did. His steps were erratic and he stopped at random to pull books off shelves only to place them back immediately and continue walking.

It seemed his feet had a mind of their own and knew where to take him. Draco felt crazed, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore, all he knew was that he _wasn't this man._ He didn't want to kill anyone, he didn't want his mother to die, he didn't want any innocent children in Hogwarts to die.

He nearly vomited as he thought of the halls of Hogwarts filled with dead children, all their blood on his hands. Tears flowed freely now as he repeatedly thought _I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this…_

And then he heard it. Frenzied footsteps other than his own. He couldn't bear someone to see him this way, but maybe they could help. Maybe they knew an answer that he didn't.

Draco turned the corner.

"You!" a shrill voice sounded. And Draco knew; this was the answer, she could save him.

She wasn't called the Brightest Witch of Their Age for no reason.

"Hermione," he choked out and dropped to his knees, sobbing over his fate. Crying out of hope that she may be able to help. "Help me."

Hermione

When Draco had rounded the corner, Hermione was filled with rage. She nearly cursed him on sight, but then he croaked her name and he was dropping to his knees, sobs wracking his body as he pleaded, _help me._

Hermione was frozen for almost a whole minute, watching her school bully cry before her begging for help. She swallowed hard. She tried to imagine his predicament and couldn't. Was he a Death Eater? Was he willingly helping Voldemort? Was he being Imperiused?

Slowly, Hermione lowered herself to a cross legged sitting position on the floor and stared across the aisle at Draco Malfoy. She gave him another thirty seconds to cry before she snapped, "Malfoy. What are you saying? What do you need help with?"

Malfoy choked on another sob, and wiped his face indelicately on his sleeve. He looked at her through swollen eyes and sighed. "Granger, I have nowhere left to turn. I don't know what to do. All I know is that I can't kill anyone, or be the reason anyone dies."

Hermione's eyes widened, but that was the only alarm she let show. Her parents had always taught her to believe the best in people, and that when someone reaches out for help, you don't leave them hanging.

"I'm listening. Please, explain."

"It's a long story."

Hermione sighed and cast a _muffliato_ charm as well as a repellant charm. She hoped it was enough to keep both Madam Pince and Filch from spotting them. "We have all night, Malfoy. Talk."

Draco

"I'm a Death Eater," Draco began, ripping up his sleeve to bear the Mark to her. He watched as her eyes grew impossibly wider, and she flinched away slightly. But she only looked back into his eyes and nodded for him to continue. "I have been assigned a few… tasks. One of those tasks, is to fix a vanishing cabinet in—"

"In the Room of Requirement to be used as a passage to and from Borgin and Burkes. I followed you earlier, and deduced the rest myself."

"Know it all," Draco muttered and Hermione's eyes flashed. "But yes. And I think it will be used to transport more Death Eaters in Hogwarts. I can't let that happen, Granger. I… I am pretty positive that I have mended it tonight. I haven't alerted… anyone. But, it won't stay a secret for long. I need to find a way to stop the Death Eaters from entering Hogwarts."

He watched as Granger absorbed the information he had just fed her. "And the other tasks?"

"There's just one other. I have to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione

"I have to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione snorted. And then she snorted again. And then it became full blown laughter and Malfoy was looking at her as if she had two heads. "I'm sorry, but _how_ are you supposed to kill Dumbledore? While at Hogwarts?"

Malfoy obviously felt no amusement at Hermione's assessment. "I've been asking myself the same question, Granger. After the necklace incident—"

Hermione felt the humor leave her body. "So it _was _you?!"

Malfoy swallowed, hard. "Yes, it was. I Imperiused Katie and gave her the necklace to deliver to Dumbledore."

"Not a great plan Malfoy. You nearly got her killed."

"I know. And that was just a small drop in the slew of wake up calls I have been having since taking the Mark."

"About that; is the Mark something _you_ asked for?"

"Absolutely fucking not. If it were down to me, I'd take my mother and leave. But there is nowhere we can go that _He_ won't find us," Malfoy's eyes became watery again, but this time no tears fell.

"I'm not sure that is entirely correct. But Malfoy, how am I supposed to believe any of this?"

"Believe it or not Granger, either way I will die. But I want to stop the innocent from dying. What do I need to do to prove it to you Granger?"

Hermione sat and stared at Malfoy, unsure what to believe. She knew of one way she could get the truth from Malfoy, but making it happen would be difficult. "Do you trust me Malfoy?"

"With my life, and unfortunately I have good reason to believe you'd save it," He replied instantly, surprising her.

"Then give me your wand." Malfoy stared blankly at her. He blinked, twice. But finally he pulled his wand from his trouser pocket and handed it over to her with a shaky hand.

Hermione simply stood and outstretched a hand. "Come with me."


	10. Chapter 10 - Savior

**I am so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews and follows this story has gotten! When I began writing it, I never expected people to actually enjoy it. Thank you, thank you, thank you for following/liking/reviewing! I read all the reviews and love that there is a positive response.**

**I am not sure how many chapters this story will be, but I do know where I want the story to go and I am thinking possibly 30 chapters? Maybe more. I just don't want it to drag on too long and bore you all. **

**Not in this chapter, but some actual Dramione interactions will be coming soon! **

**This chapter is rather dialogue heavy and I am not sure how I feel about it myself. It just did not seem to want to come together properly and for that I apologize. Hope you still enjoy!**

Chapter Ten – Draco

Draco let Granger guide him by the hand down a staircase. She seemed unconcerned that they may get caught, walking together after curfew holding hands. Mercifully, no one was around. He could only imagine what the Dark Lord or his father would say if they found out he spoke to her.

Hermione led him down two flights of stairs before stopping in front of an ugly stone gargoyle. Draco gasped. She was taking him to Dumbledore; she was going to turn him in. He suddenly felt utterly defeated, and Granger seemed to have noticed his look.

"Don't forget, you said you trusted me," she said softly, soothingly. She looked back to the gargoyle. "Peppermint flies."

The gargoyle stepped aside and allowed the pair entrance to a moving set of spiral stairs, winding their way up to an ornate wooden door. Granger knocked once and waited only a few seconds before the door quietly swung inward. She dropped his hand but motioned him to follow.

Just a step behind her, Draco took in the headmaster's office. He had never found himself here, and was secretly amazed by all the trinkets and novelties strewn about upon tables and shelves and the headmaster's desk itself.

Granger was walking directly toward a chair that was in front of the desk. She locked eyes with Draco and nodded toward the seat expectantly. Slowly, he shuffled toward the chair and sunk down into it.

Granger gave him a curt nod and walked over to pet what looked like a Phoenix, whispering delicately to the red plumed bird. It gazed back at her before sweeping up a set of metal spiral stairs and disappearing at the top. Only a moment later, Professor Dumbledore appeared, sweeping down the stairs with the magnificent creature perched on his shoulder.

As Dumbledore peered at him speculatively, Draco dropped his head and stared at his knees. He heard soft murmurs pass between the headmaster and Granger, but he couldn't make out the words. Their steps drew close to him as their words trailed off into silence. He glanced up as Dumbledore conjured another chair for Granger to sit on, an arm's length from Draco's own. The wizened headmaster perched in his own gilded desk chair and gazed upon Draco with such intensity the young man broke eye contact.

"Miss Granger tells me quite the tale, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke quietly, expectantly. Draco glanced toward Granger, who gave the slightest dip of her chin and almost looks as if she'd reach out to him, but stops herself.

Draco feels a lump form in his throat as he watches her movement. He clears his throat and speaks to his knees: "I need help, sir."

Dumbledore waits for more, but realizes Draco won't say much without prodding. "Miss Granger told me as much, and while I trust her judgment, I would like to hear for myself what you are asking, before I offer my aid."

_Offer his aid? Was the old man wanting to help him? Well, he definitely wouldn't after what he hears._ "I am afraid, Professor, that you will not assist me once you hear the nature of my…tasks."

"Ah, are you referring to the order which you are under that requires you to kill me, Draco?"

His head shot up to stare at Dumbledore at the same time Granger's did. Draco knew his own mouth was agape and could only guess that Granger's was too. Dumbledore merely smiled serenely at Draco.

"You—but _how_? You knew?! And didn't stop me?!" Draco stammered out.

"I feared that approaching you unsolicited would bring more danger to yourself and forgive me if I was curious as to whether you could succeed."

"I _Imperiused_ someone! I nearly killed Katie Bell! And you _knew?! _You could have stopped me!" Draco didn't remember standing, but he was on his feet, screaming at the headmaster.

"That was a highly regrettable incident Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore stated calmly. "I must say, I did not expect you to try to curse others into doing your bidding for me. I expected a rash, head on decision in which I could try to persuade you to switch sides."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. He was furious. This all could have been stopped if only Dumbledore had interfered. He had half a mind to walk out…except.

_Except._

It wasn't only his safety he was concerned for. Killing Dumbledore was not his only task. He glanced at Granger who was staring at him, fire in her eyes. She appeared shaken by the news that Dumbledore had known as well. She glanced back at his abandoned chair before making eye contact with him again, seeming to plead with him to please _sit back down_.

Draco took a deep breath and sat. "Right. Well, your murder wasn't my only task. There is another part… A part that I have completed. I just haven't informed the Dark Lord yet."

Dumbledore looked at him questioningly. "When will you be informing him of your success?"

"That, sir, depends on how this conversation ends."

"What was your task?"

"I mended the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement to create a passage between Borgin and Burke's and Hogwarts."

The news did not seem to frighten Dumbledore, he merely looked more contemplative. "What is the plan for the cabinet?"

"I was not informed of the exact plan, but I have come to the conclusion that it will be used to transport Death Eaters to Hogwarts to take control of the school."

"I believe that would be the case, Draco. It is an ingenious plan. And since you have informed me of it, we can be sure to be prepared. I will now ask though, how can I be certain to trust you? Are you wanting to turn to the Light?"

"I will be willing to undergo Veritaserum or any other means of proving what I am saying is true. But, I will only do so with your assurance that my demands can be met."

Dumbledore looked at him appraisingly over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "What are your demands?"

"I want my mother to be safe. She does not want this life and more than I do. She is scared, and she is alone. Before I help you, I need her safe."

"What of yourself?" Dumbledore questioned. "What of your safety?"

Draco sighed. "I have come to the realization that I will not survive this war. Use me as you need, I can be a spy, I can pass information along, but just know, that once I do not succeed in killing you, I will be killed."

He glanced at Granger and was surprised to see her eyes shone with tears as she looked at him. He knit his brows together in confusion and looked back to the headmaster.

"I think I know of a way we can save you Mister Malfoy, but I will need your full honesty. I will obtain the Veritaserum. Once you have answered the questions I need to ask, we will discuss future planning." Dumbledore turned to Granger. "I need you to go rouse Professor Snape. Tell him what I require, and bring him here immediately."

Granger only swallowed, and nodded. With one last tearful glance at Draco, she fled the room.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Vow

Chapter Eleven

Hermione's mind was positively whirring with all the information she had learned in the span of a few hours. Malfoy was being threatened. Malfoy wanted to be a spy. Death Eaters could gain entrance to Hogwarts, undetected, at any time. Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore. _Dumbledore knew about Malfoy's task and did nothing._

Hermione tried to pull herself from her thoughts as she quickly made her way down toward the dungeons, toward Snape's private dorm. She nearly got lost in the labyrinth of corridors in the dungeons but finally managed to maneuver her way to Snape's door. She knocked three times, holding her breath at the anger she expected from her Potions professor.

After a couple of moments, the door cracked slightly, allowing her to see a sliver of Snape's pallid face.

"What are you doing, coming to my office this time of night, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, its Professor Dumbledore. He is requiring your presence. As well as some…well he needs Veritaserum," she managed to choke out quickly.

Snape's eyes only narrowed; he looked mildly skeptical.

"Please, it's urgent," Hermione pleaded. Snape only nodded and opened his door wider.

"One moment Miss Granger. I will gather what is required and you shall wait here." Snape disappeared into his private chamber.

Moments later, Snape emerged in his cloak, his hand placing a small vial of clear liquid into the pocket. "Shall we," he intoned and swept from the dungeons at a brisk pace, Hermione nearly jogging to keep pace.

They arrived at the headmaster's office swiftly, and rode the stairs in silence. Snape entered the office without knocking, holding the door open for Hermione to enter before closing it with a sharp snap.

"Ah, Severus. Thank you for your presence this evening. Did you bring the Veritaserum?"

"I did, Headmaster. May I asked why it was…required?" Snape asked, eyes flicking toward Malfoy. If he was surprised to see his student, he did not let on.

"Young Malfoy here has told me quite the tale tonight and has offered to prove it by way of the potion. But first, your presence is required for a vow that needs to be made."

Snape arched a brow. "Vow, sir?"

"I will explain it all in time, Severus, but for now, know that Mr. Malfoy has agreed to assist the order, in exchange for a few demands, one of which I would like to make an Unbreakable Vow to uphold, so he can rest assured it will be enacted."

Snape's face paled, the only sign of shock that was visible.

"Mr. Malfoy and I have discussed while Miss Granger went to fetch you. He and I will be undergoing the Vow and then he will take the potion, and assuage any doubts that may linger as to his change of heart."

Draco only nodded, pointedly staring at his shoes.

"Whenever you are ready Severus, let's begin."

Hermione watched in awe as Malfoy and Dumbledore stooped to their knees across from one another on the floor of Dumbledore's office. Snape stepped to their side and began the Vow. Hermione's head spun as Dumbledore swore to obtain Narcissa Malfoy and protect her within the order at all costs. She could hardly breathe as Draco swore to assist the Order in any possible way, until the war ended or his death took place.

As the Vow was ending, Dumbledore added, "And I, Albus Dumbledore, will obtain Narcissa Malfoy before my death this year."

Silence ensued as the Vow ended, the twining lights burning themselves out. Hermione was sure her face looked as shocked as Malfoy's. Malfoy recovered quicker.

"Your death, _this year?_"

Dumbledore rose to his feet and reached for Malfoy's to help him stand. Malfoy rose slowly, still staring incredulously at Dumbledore.

"After all this, you still anticipate dying this year? Are you barmy? I told you I cannot kill you!"

Dumbledore merely swept behind his desk and lowered himself gracefully into his chair. "I know what you said Mr. Malfoy. I do not intend upon dying at your hand." Dumbledore glanced at Snape, who bowed his head.

"I don't understand Professor," Hermione finally said, voice cracking. "If Malfoy is not going to kill you, why would you die this year?"

"It is now my time to be honest. Please sit, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." He waited until they were seated. "Over the summer, I found myself inflicted with a dark, dark curse. One that has imbedded itself in my very bones. I have but a short time left. Months. This curse is weakening me to the point that I can no longer see myself finishing this war. Severus has agreed to be the one to kill me, when the time is right."

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted, instantly on her feet.

"Miss Granger, let me explain. I _will die_ no matter what. And soon. I am choosing my manner of death; I do not want to suffer from a dark curse. I want to choose my way. I have chosen Severus for many reasons, and he has agreed, mainly due to him not wanting Mr. Malfoy to ruin his soul. If Severus is the one to kill me, Mr. Malfoy does not have to, but will also not die by Voldemort's hand. Severus will do it, without letting on that he knew of Draco's task. Draco will be spared, Narcissa will be safe, and I will be dead."

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No. No. _No_! There has to be another way!"

"Miss Granger. If there were, we would take it. But there is not. And you must give your word that you will not tell anyone of this conversation."

Hermione shook her head but said nothing further. She was shocked, overwhelmed, and exhausted. She was longing for her bed and for this night to be a bad dream.

Satisfied, Dumbledore looked to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, once I have listened to your testimony under the influence of Veritaserum, we shall discuss the removal of your mother from Malfoy Manor."

Malfoy nodded and Snape stepped forward to administer the potion. Hermione stopped listening. Her mind was exhausted from trying to keep up with the turns of the night.

Malfoy was turning spy. Snape was going to kill Dumbledore. _Dumbledore was going to die._


	12. Chapter 12 - Safe

Chapter Twelve

A week had passed since Draco had turned spy for the Order. Not much had changed, but he felt a sense of relief, knowing his mother would soon be safe and he would not have to be the one to kill the headmaster.

Despite his relief, Draco could not get the look on Granger's face when she found out that Dumbledore would still die, out of his mind. She was obviously heartbroken by the thought, and her face haunted Draco. He didn't know why, and he couldn't understand why it would bother him. He was safe. His mother was safe. Nothing else should matter.

He told himself this repeatedly as he waited on Dumbledore's message of Narcissa's safety, day after day. Dumbledore had sworn to get Narcissa out as quickly as possible, but Draco was anxious it would take too long and that Narcissa may be tortured or killed if it took much longer.

He tried to pay more attention in his studies, but it was difficult. He most likely would not be returning to finish his seventh year, and was struggling to find the motivation to keep up his grades in the middle of a war. He didn't know how Granger did it; he watched her take furious notes in every class, and she was often in the library when he sought refuge there. They would make eye contact, sometimes politely nod or even sit at the same table to study if the library was crowded, but more often than not, they pretended to not notice each other.

One Friday, two weeks after his initial meeting with Dumbledore, Draco was hidden in the library in the same spot where he had confessed to Granger. He was flicking half-heartedly through his Transfiguration text when none other than Granger appeared around the corner looking disheveled.

"Malfoy," she gasped, "There you are! Come on, Dumbledore is looking for you!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet. Draco scrambled up, not letting go of her hand immediately as he began following her between the aisles of the library. He finally let go as they rounded a bookshelf and could hear voices ahead. They slowed their pace as well and distanced themselves.

Once out of the library, Draco couldn't stop himself from nearly sprinting to the headmaster's office and threw himself at the gargoyle, shouting the password at the stone creature and launching himself up the stairs.

He burst into the office and nearly sobbed as he saw his mother rise elegantly from the arm chair he himself had been seated in just weeks prior.

"Oh Draco, oh my darling, what did you do?" Narcissa cried as she gathered her son in her arms.

Draco was outright sobbing onto his mother's shoulder. He was beyond relieved that she was here, she was _safe_.

"You're safe, you're safe," he choked out between his tears.

"Draco, what about you? You need to be safe! What did you do to get me here?" She questioned.

Draco only shook his head and held his mother tighter. He knew Granger was behind him, standing awkwardly by the office door and Dumbledore was somewhere near watching the spectacle, but he did not care.

"How?" he asked. "How did they get you?"

"I am not sure, my son. I was heading out of Gringotts and next thing I knew, I was being grabbed and Apparated. I was taken to a dark house, and told that Dumbledore would be in to see me. He came, told me that you wanted me safe, away from the war, and that I needed to come with him. Of course, I came, and he brought me here."

At this point, Dumbledore stepped in. "Mr. Malfoy, I had an Order member tail your mother for the past two weeks, trying to find a time best to approach her. We wanted to avoid 'kidnapping' her, so to speak, but this was the first time we had seen her alone and we wanted to grab the opportunity. We are sure at this point they are looking for her, so our spy has been relocated and your mother will be relocated shortly as well. I wanted to give you the opportunity to speak to her before we relocate her though, as we are not sure when you will next be able to contact her."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, sir. Thank you for getting her and hiding her."

Dumbledore dipped his head. "Please, make your goodbyes quick. We have to get her relocated to safety as quickly as possible. For everyone's safety, no one will be told where she is and no one will know aside from the owner of the safehouse she will be at."

"Mother, you have to go. You have to be safe. Please. I did this for you. I did this so you would be safe, and you could live. Please go. I can't tell you the full story now, but hopefully one day I can. If not, Granger can… Right, Granger?"

He glanced back at Granger, who looked startled that he spoke to her. "Of—of course I will, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa merely cocked her head at Granger and looked back at her son questioningly. "I love you, Mother. I hope to see you soon." Draco hugged his mother one last time and nudged her toward Dumbledore.

"I'll be seeing you, my son. Be safe." Narcissa swept toward Dumbledore and the fireplace and in a flash of green, they were both gone. Draco dropped to his knees and his tears began anew as the reality of his situation washed over him. He may never see his mother again. He choked on a sob.

He felt Granger appear beside him and drop to her knees. She placed her arm around his shoulders, much like she did the night of his confession. She didn't say a word as she turned his body to meet hers and he broke down on her shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Memory

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione watched as Narcissa Malfoy flooed away with Professor Dumbledore and subsequently watched as Malfoy dropped to the floor and sobbed.

Cautiously Hermione walked over and sunk down next to him. She carefully touched one shoulder and when he didn't jerk away, she shifted his body closer to hers. He responded by nearly collapsing onto her and sobbing loudly on her shoulder. Hermione rubbed small circles into his back like her mother used to do when Hermione was upset. Slowly, Malfoy began to calm himself and after a few minutes leaned back onto the floor and looked at Hermione.

His eyes were red and puffy from his tears and his hair was chaotic. He looked young, and scared and Hermione's heart nearly broke for him. She stood and held out a hand to help him up. Malfoy accepted her hand and didn't let go when he stood. This close, Hermione noticed how much taller he was than her. His hand felt large on hers and he smelled like pine and apples.

Malfoy's gazed dropped, for just a second, before he looked back into her eyes. "Thanks for coming to find me Granger. And thanks, for… for all that." He gestured to the floor with his free hand.

Hermione's lips slightly quirked up and Malfoy's gaze dropped again, and lingered. "Anytime, Malfoy."

Malfoy looked back to Hermione's eyes and she wasn't sure, but he seemed to move closer. Just then, the floo flashed and Dumbledore came spinning back into the room, dusting soot from himself. Malfoy stepped a half step away from Hermione, but his hand remained in hers.

Dumbledore glanced up at the pair, seemingly unsurprised they were still in his office. "Mr. Malfoy, your mother has been deposited safely. Do you have any further questions?"

"No, sir," Malfoy replied. "But I was hoping to discuss a couple other matters with you."

"Of course; Miss Granger, if you would please excuse us." Hermione nodded and exited the office, wondering what Malfoy could be discussing with Dumbledore and yearning to know. She did understand that there were certain things that would be best if she didn't know, but that didn't stop her from being overly curious. She glanced back at the door behind her and almost decided to barge back in and demand to know because Malfoy was her… friend? Could she call him that? Is that what she felt for him? She couldn't be sure. Hermione shook her head, realizing she had no grounds to demand any answers, and began her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

She felt like she hadn't seen her friends in weeks; between Ron constantly being off with Lavender, Harry being obsessed with Malfoy's whereabouts and Hermione harboring her own secrets regarding Malfoy, the trio hadn't talked much lately.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione was mildly surprised to find herself back in the common room. As it was a late hour, most of the students were up in their dormitories, but among the handful left in the common room, Hermione saw Ginny Weasley curled up in a window seat, looking out of the window into the starry night.

Hermione made her way toward Ginny and the redhead turned to face her as Hermione dragged herself up onto the opposite end of the cushion.

"Hey Herms," Ginny said and went back to staring out of the window.

"Hey Gin, you seem down. What's going on?" Hermione glanced out the window and her stomach swooped slightly. Six years in this common room and being seven stories in the air still affected her sometimes.

"Dean and I split up. I feel like I should be upset over it but part of me isn't. Part of me is upset that _someone_ still hasn't noticed me," Ginny sighed.

"He feels its bad timing to fall in love in the beginning of a war. Plus, he thinks Ron would be disapproving. If it's meant to happen Gin, it will."

"I know… I just feel like if not now, it never will. War brings people together sometimes, but what if it doesn't bring him and me together?"

"I don't know what to say Ginny. I'm not much in the love department," Hermione made a self-deprecating joke. Ginny smiled slightly.

"Well I know you were harboring feelings for my tosser of a brother – everyone knew if we are being honest, sorry – but now everyone also knows that you deserve better than him."

Hermione only nodded and shifted her gaze toward the window. Absently, she sought out all the constellations she knew before her eyes found the dragon. Her throat constricted. She felt confusion and fear and a strange sense of longing fill her chest and brain.

"I think I'm more than over it now Gin…" Hermione breathed.

Ginny cocked her head at Hermione and narrowed her eyes. "Well well, Miss Granger, might there be someone else who has caught your eye?"

"I… I'm not sure. Maybe. It's complicated." Hermione bit her lip and continued staring at the grouping of stars that so reminded her of a complicated blonde.

"Isn't it always?" Ginny sighed and leaned back, turning her head to stare out of the window as well.

Saturday evening found Hermione in the library as usual. For once, she wasn't working on homework, she was just curled into a chair reading a novel. Harry found her like this, engrossed in her pages and cleared his throat.

"Hey Hermione," he started. "Can we talk?"

"Of course Harry," Hermione responded, placing a bookmark on her page and setting her book on the side table.

"Well you know how I have been having lessons into Tom Riddle's life with Dumbledore?" Hermione nodded. "He needs me to get a memory from Slughorn and I've been trying but I think I've alienated him and I really need this memory. How do I do it?" He sounded exasperated.

"Have you tried talking to him about it after a meeting?"

"Yes and that's how I pushed him off I think. I have even tried bringing him some brandy to, you know, _liven him up_," Hermione laughed and Harry chuckled with her. "But even that didn't work."

"Why is this memory so important?"

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore says it holds vital confirmation of his suspicions and he doesn't want to even tell me his suspicions until this memory confirms what he thinks."

"That's frustrating. Sounds like you need a whole lot of luck to even attempt it," Hermione wracked her brain to think of something that would make Slughorn give up the memory. She glanced over to Harry to see an awestruck look on his face.

"Hermione, that's it, you're brilliant!"

"What? What did I do?!"

"I need _luck _Hermione! LUCK!"

Suddenly it dawned on Hermione. "Felix! You can use the Felix!" Hermione jumped up. "Come on, Harry, we have to plan!" She dragged Harry from the library and toward the Gryffindor Tower. He was running to keep up with her.

They made it to the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Tower before they slowed. Harry panted out the password and once inside, tore up the stairs to the boys' dormitory while Hermione waited beside the fireplace. Not many people were in the common room, mostly some younger students dotted about at tables, studying. Harry cam sprinting back down the stairs, Ron on his heels looking disheveled. An angry looking Lavender followed Ron down the stairs, saw he was heading toward Hermione and her face turned red.

"Won Won! Why are you going over there with _her_?" She nearly shrieked.

"Not now Lav!" Ron fumed back, not even looking toward her. She seethed and stomped up the stairs to the girls' dorm. "What's going on Harry?"

"Dumbledore has given me a task," Harry filled him in on the memory he had to obtain from Slughorn and the epiphany he and Hermione had had in the library.

"Bloody hell," Ron stammered. "So you're going to take Felix to try to pry the memory from ol' Sluggy?"

"That's the plan," Harry grinned.


	14. Chapter 14 - Walls

**I can't believe how many reviews/favs/follows I have. This being the first story I have ever put out publically, I wasn't expecting many people to enjoy it. Please know I appreciate all the feedback/follows! I know where I want this story to go and I can see how I want it to end. Having a bit of a writer's block on it. I do, however, have another shorter story that I have also been working on, that is nearly finished and will be posted once it is! Hopefully you can get into that one as well, and maybe once I post it, the slow updates on this one won't be so bad. **

Chapter Fourteen

Draco clasped his hands in front of himself, elbows resting on his knees. He stared at the floor, trying to begin. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, making eye contact with Dumbledore.

"I was the reason Weas-Ron was poisoned."

To Draco's surprise, Dumbledore chuckled slight. "I deduced that, once you had confirmed you have been trying to kill me. You certainly have paid attention to me for some time, knowing my favorite mead."

Draco simply gaped at the old wizard. Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk. "Mister Malfoy, I may be old, but my wits have not dulled quite yet. I daresay you consider yourself an intelligent young man. Don't delude yourself into thinking she will never find out."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Sir?"

"No sense in denying it, I know what I see in you. And in her. You must tell her how you feel, we are in a war; you may never have the chance again. But furthermore, you must tell her that you almost – albeit, accidentally – caused the death of one of her closest friends."

Draco closed his eyes. He hadn't even admitted his feelings to himself yet, he had merely rationalized them by telling himself he felt this way because she had saved his life. Dumbledore was right though. He needed to admit it, to himself and to her.

But would she feel the same? Would she forgive him for nearly killing Weasley?

Draco found himself on the grounds next to lake just awhile later. He still was unsure of what he wanted to do. As much as he was loathe to admit it, Dumbledore was right. There was something brewing in him for Granger.

Draco wasn't sure if the old man had been right though, about Granger possibly having feelings for him, too. He thought he may have seen something in her; and she had saved him, and helped his mother. She was a kind hearted person though; could that be all it was? Could Dumbledore be confusing her helpful nature for feelings?

Draco stood and made his way around the lake, practicing building Occlumency walls in his head. Between being the reason his mother was "kidnapped" to his newly admitted feelings for a particular Mudblood, Draco needed to make sure his walls were steady, pristine, strong – at all times.

Draco was focusing on creating his walls as the sun was setting. He stopped to watch the sun sink slowly behind the Forbidden Forest as he slowly built his mental defenses brick by brick.

As the sun made its final descent, the air became colder. Draco shivered slightly as he continued to stare at the sky. The more days that past, the more he felt the pressure of being a turncoat. He could help take down the Dark and that thought filled him with a strange sense of pride that he had never felt before.

He knew his chances of drying had increased significantly since turning to the Light, but he felt comforted knowing that if he died, it would be for a better cause now. He wouldn't be dying by blindly following his father's terrible guidance. He only hoped that his mother would survive it all, that she would know he did it for her.

The air became too chilly for him to bear any longer and he began his trek back around the lake toward the castle. He still worked on strengthening his inner barriers as he walked, hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure where he was headed. There was too much on his mind to want to head to the dungeons; there was nothing left to do in the Room of Requirement. He finally decided to head to the library, telling himself he just wanted a book, that he wasn't going there to find Hermione.

Draco's heart pounded as he neared the library, still telling himself he wasn't going there to look for Hermione. He wasn't ready to see her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure if he ever would be. He entered the library and quickly scanned the first few rows of books, finding no one. The hour was ticking later, and curfew was approaching, so it was no surprise that the whole place seemed empty.

His feet carried him toward the back of the library, seeking out the place he knew he was most likely to find her. His pace quickened as he drew closer, any second now he'd see her… He just had to do it, just had to tell her, they were in the middle of a war, she had to know… He rounded the bookshelf that blocked her favorite chair from view…

It was empty. She wasn't there. He gaped dumbly at the empty seat for a moment. After his heart slowed down and the disappointment sunk in, he flopped ungracefully into the chair and scrubbed his hands across his face. It was a clear sign. He shouldn't tell her.

Suddenly, he heard a sharp intake of breath. "Malfoy…" his eyes shot open and there she was. He had just seen her earlier, but she had changed clothes since. She was wearing a pair of Muggle denims that hugged her hips close, and a deep blue sweater with her hair tied back. She was looking at him with her head tilted. He couldn't read her face. "I've been looking for you," she whispered.

Draco stood. "I've been looking for you too," he whispered back as he stepped closer to her. He expected her to take a step back but she didn't. She looked up at him. He had never realized how much taller he was than she.

Before he could stop himself, he raised his hand and traced a line from her temple to her chin. She didn't shy away as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. With nerve he didn't realize he possessed, he gently laid his lips on hers and felt her body go tense. Just as he was about to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

His heart was pounding again, he could hear it in his ears. She was kissing him back. He looped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Just as he noticed he needed air, she broke the kiss. He laid his forehead on hers, keeping his eyes closed.

"We need to talk," he said. He felt her nod slightly and sighed. This would be difficult.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Confirmation

Chapter Fifteen

After filling Ron in on the plan with Harry, Hermione headed back to the library. She didn't particularly feel like facing Lavender in the dorms after the way Ron had dismissed her. She barely had made it out after donning a sweater and pulling her hair up.

She wandered the corridors, only mildly caring that it was very close to curfew. She had borrowed Harry's cloak anyway. Normally, she'd be against so blatantly disregarding the rules for no reason, but she was feeling so overwhelmed, she just needed a break.

She needed to think. Her feelings were becoming… strange. At first she thought she had started a fascination with Draco due to his confessions and his turning to the Light. But now – now she wasn't so sure. He filled many of her thoughts throughout the day. She kept trying to talk herself out of it. She told herself she was being crazy, but no amount of admonishing herself would stop her growing feelings.

And there it was; Hermione Granger now had feelings for Draco Malfoy. She had caught him staring in class…in the Great Hall… in the library. But did staring mean he was feeling _something_ too? She wasn't sure and she didn't know how to be sure.

Just as she rounded the corner and saw the entrance of the library, she stopped. Draco had just entered the corridor from the staircase that lead up from the Entrance Hall. He was walking quickly, brow furrowed and determination on his face. A few moments after he entered the library, Hermione hesitantly stepped forward, following his trail.

Was he here to find her? Or was he just looking for a specific book? She wasn't sure which idea she preferred. Her heart pounded as she silently entered the library and saw him disappear toward the back shelves; toward her usual chair.

Her stomach twisted in on itself. Maybe he really _was_ looking for her. Her feet moved quicker, carrying her quietly through the empty aisles. She rounded the last shelf that blocked her usual spot from view. Just as she did, she saw Draco run his hands across his face. He mumbled a curse and she gasped.

As he spun around, Hermione whispered, "Malfoy…" quickly followed by: "I've been looking for you." She had? Had she? She had been thinking of him all day. She was debating telling him her feelings. Wasn't she?

"I've been looking for you too," his whispered response caught her off guard. He stepped closer and she almost stepped away, but caught herself. She could hear her already speeding heart beat harder in her ears. She looked up at him just as he raised his hand and gently caressed the side of her face and lifted her chin even higher.

Just as she was about to lose her nerve and look away, Draco leaned in. She felt her eyes flutter closed as he pressed his lips softly against hers. She went rigid but then found herself winding her arms up and around his neck, holding him in place. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and shifted her closer. Hermione wasn't sure she was breathing any longer.

She'd not had much to compare this too. An awkward lip lock at thirteen with a Muggle neighbor at the cinema and an overly… wet kiss with Viktor in fourth year with mild groping did not even come close to this. It was gentle, and sweet, two traits she had never attributed to Draco Malfoy.

Just as she was about to pull away, Draco did. He placed his forehead on hers as they both panted for breath. She looked up to see his eyes were still closed and smiled slighty.

"We need to talk," he breathed out. Her throat constricted and she only nodded. He finally pulled away from her, sliding his hand from the back of her neck down her arm to grasp her right hand in his left. He squeezed slightly. "Would you be willing to go to the Room of Requirement with me? For privacy."

She only nodded. She was a little nervous to follow him, but she knew it would be best if she did. If Harry looked for her on the map and found her with Draco… No, the Room of Requirement would be best as it was unplottable by the map. Quickly, they exited the library and made their way up the staircases, their hands never disconnecting until they reached the expanse of wall that housed the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Hermione allowed Draco to pace the floor, choosing an appropriate room for the pair.

Draco held the door open for her and she entered before him, feeling his eyes on her back the whole time. Once he entered the room and pulled the door closed behind him, Hermione took in the room. He had conjured a dimly lit room that appeared to be an office. The floors were deep, chocolate colored wood and there was a fireplace with two plush armchairs in black velvet in front of it. Beyond the chairs was a large wooden desk with a chair of leather behind it.

Draco led them to the armchairs, and even with shoes on, Hermione could tell the rug beneath her feet was the softest she'd ever encountered. Draco waited until she sat before he seated himself. She crossed her legs and leaned back into her chair, looking into the fire but stealing glances at Draco.

He seemed nervous and she waited for him to speak. Finally, he looked up at her and a smile ghosted across his face. It disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Granger, talking is hard for me. But you need to know some things." She nodded. "I have been developing…feelings. For you. I didn't want to, but not for the biggest reason I know you're thinking. I want you to know I do not believe any of what my father or the others have tried to teach me. I haven't believed it in a long time. Blood has nothing to do with superiority."

Hermione smiled at him. "Hearing this is surprising but I would like to believe you. I have some feelings towards you as well."

Draco looked away from her and into the fire. "I suspected maybe you did… Which is why I need to tell you this before we go any further. Granger, I… I am the reason Ron nearly died. You already know about Katie. But Ron, he was my fault too. I thought you should know."

Hermione felt the air leave her lungs. She had wondered, suspected even, that he may be the one responsible for Ron's incident. But to hear it confirmed…

"I need to go." She abruptly stood and ran for the door.

"Granger, wait!" She stopped with a shaking hand on the door handle. "I didn't mean it to be him. And I hate that I meant it to be Dumbledore. I hate myself for so much. Please, know that."

Hermione only nodded and fled the room, the door shutting with a quiet snap behind her.


	16. Chapter 16 - Forgiving

Chapter Sixteen

Over the course of the next week, Draco tried to pretend Hermione's silence didn't get to him. He managed to catch her watching him a few times in class. She always looked away immediately, but the little looks always made his stomach flutter. He kept reliving their kiss in his head and wondered if she did too.

Despite his feelings, he knew it was a dangerous time to be distracted so he tried very hard to focus on his Occlumency and keep her in a box in his mind. His Mark was nearly always burning anymore but Severus assured him there was no cause for panic. The Dark Lord was just readying for an attack. Knowing there would soon be an attack scared Draco to the ends of the earth. He was afraid the Dark Lord would learn that Draco had turned. He was afraid his mother wasn't hidden well enough. And he was afraid the Dark Lord would find out about Hermione.

The days had passed quickly since Hermione had left him in the Room of Requirement and he was convinced she wanted nothing to do with him any longer. He was beginning to feel stupid for even admitting his feelings to her.

The next Friday, in Ancient Runes, Draco took his spot at the back of the class and watched as the other students filed in. Hermione surprisingly was the last one in the room. As she passed his desk, a folded piece of parchment dropped to the floor. He looked down to see a small _D_ written on it in what was unmistakably Hermione's neat handwriting. He grabbed the note and glanced up to Hermione but she was busy copying down notes from the blackboard.

_Draco – _

_Same place tonight. 7pm. _

_H_

Draco felt his stomach tighten. He glanced at his watch. It was only two o'clock. Seven seemed like a long time away.

He was fidgety in the remainder of his classes and all through dinner. He kept checking his watch. He was bouncing his knee under the Slytherin table at six forty five when Theo slapped his arm.

"Will you stop that?" Theo demanded.

"What? Oh, sorry," Draco stilled his knee. "Distracted." He glanced at his watch again. Damn. Only six forty seven.

"I've noticed, mate. Would this have anything to do with a particular muggle born?"

Draco's eyes widened and he whipped his head to face Theo. "Excuse me?"

"I thought so," Theo chuckled. "Don't worry, mate. Your secret is safe with me. I only noticed because I watch you more than you watch her." Draco just gaped at him. "Close your mouth. I'm smarter than anyone gives me credit for."

"You have to keep it –"

"A secret, I know. Why would this be the secret I spill out of all the secrets I know?" Theo winked at him.

Draco gulped nervously and nodded in thanks. He dropped his eyes to his watch again. Six fifty two. He glanced at the Gryffindor table. Granger's bushy head was still there, back to him, chatting with the Weaslette. He decided it was okay to leave now. Leaving at the same time might be odd anyway. He stood. Theo nodded at him and tucked back into his turkey dinner.

Draco nearly sprinted up to the Room of Requirement even though he knew Hermione hadn't left the Great Hall before he did. By the time he made it into the room from the week before, he was winded and disheveled. He took a moment to get himself under control and smooth his hair and clothes. Just as he turned toward the armchairs, the door clicked open and Hermione sidled inside.

She smiled at him and he tried hard to keep his heart from leaping. Just as she had waited on him to talk last week, he waited for her to speak this time. Finally she stepped away from the door and gestured to the chairs. He led her there and waited for her to sit before he lowered himself onto his chair. Pureblood manners and all that.

He stared into the fire, his errant knee bouncing again as he waited on her to speak. Finally, he heard her take a breath and his eyes shot to her face.

"I forgive you." She stated simply.

Draco was at a loss for words. So she forgave him for poisoning her best friend. Did that mean… "Does this mean…"

"It means I forgive you. I understand you would not have intentionally poisoned Ron. I know that you only did it under orders. And now… I like to think you've changed."

Draco simply stared at her, blood rushing in his ears.

"I'd like to… to have a conversation about… about what happened between us last week," she sounded much less confident saying this. She was staring at her fingernails now.

Draco smirked. "You mean the kiss, Granger?" He watched her blush and rose to his feet. He grabbed her hand and lifted her to her feet as well. She looked at him, color still on her cheeks and smiled slightly. He felt his stomach swoop and he bent his head to capture her lips.

She was less hesitant this time. She opened her mouth to him almost instantly and stepped into his arms. She once again wrapped her arms around his neck and fisted his hair into one of her hands. He groaned slightly. And bit her lip. He pulled her back, just enough to have room to speak.

"Thank you, Granger. For forgiving me." She smiled again. He was beginning to love her smile.

"Of course," she whispered. She took a step back and only held lightly onto his hand. "But, I do need to ask. What is this?" She gestured with her free hand between them.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I would like to see what happens," Draco answered quietly.

"Me, too," Hermione said and stepped back into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around his waist and tucking her head onto his chest.

Draco hadn't hugged many people other than his mother in his life, but this felt nice. He rested his chin on her head and let her hold onto him for uncounted minutes. He felt more relaxed in this moment than he had at all since receiving his Mark.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Calm

**I am trying to update weekly now that life has slowed a bit. I am currently 4 chapters ahead so we have at least 4 more weekly updates after this! I am planning to have this end around 30-35 chapters, then have a sequel... Unless you'd like a fic that is 70-75 chapters? Let me know!**

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione seated herself next to Ginny in the common room Saturday evening. "I need to talk to you." She told the redhead.

Ginny looked up in surprise. "About what?"

Hermione glanced around. "Can we go somewhere more private?" Ginny nodded and the girls left the Gryffindor Tower and headed toward the Astronomy Tower instead. Hermione kept quiet on the walk there, but once they were seated on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, she took a breath.

"Something has been going on. And I need to talk to you about it, but I need you to swear that you will not tell a single soul."

"Hermione, what is it?"

"I need you to swear. Swear to me. It's important."

Ginny tilted her head at Hermione, and stuck out her hand. Hermione grasped it. "I swear, Hermione, whatever you tell me, I will not tell anyone."

"I've started seeing someone."

Ginny laughed. "That's it? That's the big secret?"

"No, it's only part of it. There's a spy on the Dark side."

"And how do you know this?" Ginny's eyes widened. "The person you're seeing! They're from the Dark? Who is it? A Slytherin? Is it that Nott guy?"

"No, it's not him."

"Who is it? How do you know they're a 'spy?'"

"I was the one who took him to Dumbledore. I saw him make an Unbreakable with Dumbledore and I heard all he said while under Veritaserum."

"Hermione! Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered.

Ginny sat stunned for a moment. "He is a spy? For us? How? Is he… oh, Hermione. Is he a Death Eater?"

Hermione nodded. Ginny gasped. "I've seen his Mark. But he was forced. He admitted everything under Veritaserum. They tortured him, Gin. His father gave him up to You-Know-Who to get himself out of trouble after the Ministry battle last year."

Ginny just stared at Hermione. "Hermione…"

"I know. I know it's crazy Ginny. That's why I needed to tell someone. And I trust you more than anyone. Even more than Harry and Ron sometimes. They will freak out if they ever find out."

"It is crazy. It really is. But, I can kind of see it. You're both top of the class, extremely intelligent. You're fire where he is ice. I'm not saying I like it, but I can see it. And I won't tell anyone. You have my word. Just be careful."

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny. "You made this way easier than I expected. I expected a fight."

Ginny looked out over the grounds, taking in the stars reflected in the Black Lake. "I think… I think in another time, I would've freaked out. But right now… We are in a war, Hermione. There are bigger things to care about. You trust him, you say he's gone to Dumbledore. Right now, that's enough for me."

Hermione teared up. "Thank you, Gin."

Draco sat next to her in Ancient Runes nearly every day now. They pretended to ignore each other, but they passed a piece of parchment back and forth each day, asking silly questions while also taking class notes.

_What's your favorite color?_

_Green._

_Well that should've been obvious I guess. Typical Snake._

_I bet yours is red, Gryffindor Princess._

_Actually, it's purple, Slytherin Prince._

That comment had made Draco smirk and wink at her. Passing notes with him and stealing glances sometimes made her forget the pressure of living through a building war.

They met in the library some nights to study. Harry and Ron noticed this, but after the original fight about her studying with him, they didn't say anything. Most nights, they stole time together in the Room of the Requirement. Their armchairs had turned into a velvet sofa, where they would spend some time cuddled together, talking about everything. Except the war; they tried their hardest to avoid that topic.

"What was it like, learning that you were a witch?"

"It was a shock," Hermione recounted, thinking back. "But once everything was explained by McGonagall, and I went to Diagon Alley for the first time, everything made sense. All the unexplained weirdness, all the impossible accidents. I finally felt like I belonged."

"How did it feel coming to Hogwarts?"

"It was great. Until it wasn't. I didn't have friends at first. Even Harry and Ron thought I was odd. I thought coming here would mean I fit in, but I didn't. I was still the know it all that talked too much. I still didn't have friends. And…"

"And then you found out about blood prejudice. I am sorry I ruined the Wizarding world for you."

"You didn't ruin it. I mean, it definitely was awful finding out that I still didn't belong. But I feel more at home here than I ever did in the Muggle world. I just don't truly belong anywhere."

"That's where you are wrong. You belong here. You fit so well here. Honestly, Granger, you were part of the reason I started to change my mind about blood superiority."

Hermione felt her eyes widen. "Was I really?"

"Yes, absolutely. I was taught that Muggleborns were beneath us. That they didn't deserve their magic. They weren't smart enough, quick enough, talented enough. Granger, you are the smartest, most talented witch I have ever met. It was about second year that I began to notice the difference in what you are and what I was taught. That's when I started calling you Mudblood. I thought if I said it enough, it would make it true." He snorted.

Hermione chuckled. "How terrible it must have been for you to realized you weren't as smart as me!"

Draco laughed. "You say that jokingly, but it really was terrible! I hated being bested by you. And my father… He hated it too."

"Draco, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." He looked away.

Hermione put her fingers on his chin and pulled his face back to her direction. "It's not my fault, but I can still feel bad." Hermione felt the need to change the subject. He could be really touchy. She forced a grin. "How did you feel when I punched you?"

Draco grimaced at her. "You would bring that up." Hermione laughed. Draco pinned her to the couch and nuzzled her neck with his nose. She suddenly stopped laughing as he peppered small kisses up her neck to her mouth. She sighed as he pressed his body onto hers and kissed her roughly. She felt content. He was her outlet in the tension of Voldemort's starting rein.


	18. Chapter 18 - Discussion

Chapter Eighteen

Exams were coming up and Draco was having an awful time studying even with Hermione's help. They'd been exploring their relationship for nearly six weeks and a lot of that time was spent comparing notes and studying. But as the end of the year drew closer, Draco knew it was close to the time that the Dark Lord would be demanding answers about the vanishing cabinet.

"Hermione…" Draco started. They avoided the subject of the war and his tasks. "We really need to talk about the cabinet."

Hermione looked up from her end of the sofa. They were hidden in the Room of Requirement; Draco was rubbing her feet and she was reading a novel. She placed a bookmark in her page and sat up, pulling her foot from Draco's grasp.

She sighed. "I know we do. We can't keep living in a fantasy world. There are things that need to be done. When does… _he_ expect the cabinet to be finished?"

"Any day now I expect. I think I need to talk to Dumbledore and Severus to set up a date." He watched as Hermione's face constricted. Draco telling the Dark Lord he had accomplished his task meant Dumbledore was that much closer to dying. "I'm sorry Hermione."

She cleared her throat and looked away from him. "It's not your fault. A-and this is war. It's bound to happen to many of us." He watched as she wrung her hands in her lap and tried to keep herself from crying. "There's also something I want to talk to you about – to show you before we go to Dumbledore."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her as she reached for her new beaded bag. It was purple and Draco smiled to himself, proud that he remember it was her favorite color. He had never paid so much attention to another person before.

"Now, when you see it you might think it is silly but let me explain what it is before you scoff," Hermione explained as she pulled a long, thin box from her bag. It didn't look like it would have even fit into her bag. She smiled at him when he eyed the bag suspiciously. "Undetectable extension charm. Don't tell anyone."

She opened the thin box she was holding and showed him two matching watches. One was clearly larger and more masculine whereas the other was dainty and feminine. He looked at her.

"Like I said, seems like a silly gift. But look," she lifted his watch from the box and placed in on his wrist before doing the same with hers. She laid a finger from her opposite hand on the watch face and looked expectantly at Draco. Within seconds, he felt his watch heat slightly. As he looked down at it, a message appeared.

_Hello, Draco._

Draco instantly looked back up at Hermione. "What? What is this?"

"It's my new take on the Protean charm. You know how I had used it on the galleons for the DA… Well, I've now made these. Draco, at some point you and I are going to be separated and… no matter what happens between us, I will want to know you are alive. I don't know what will happen to us after _he_ knows about the cabinet. I don't know if I will be able to return to school next year. But I do know that I care for you and I will need to know you're safe."

Draco was entirely stunned. They had spent so much time and energy avoiding the topic of war, he hadn't even considered she had thought this far into it – thought this far into the future. And knowing that she cared for him, needed to know of his wellbeing… He was speechless.

Hermione smiled shyly toward him. "I'm sorry if you don't like it. Or don't think of us that way. You don't have to wear it – oh!" Draco had pulled her onto his lap and hugged her fiercely.

"Hermione, thank you. I love it. You truly are a brilliant witch," He said earnestly into her hair. He kissed his way across her neck and up to her lips. He loved when she sighed into him as he kissed her.

Draco tried to keep his kisses light, if not passionate. He was afraid of pushing her too far. He knew he wanted her, and he had had a few fumbling experiences with Pansy and also Daphne Greengrass, but Hermione was different. She deserved more than a few minutes in a broom cupboard. Besides, he wasn't sure if she had ever gone further than kissing and he didn't want her to think he was after her for anything indecent.

Despite not wanting to push her, she was in a precarious position on his lap and if she didn't move soon –

"Oh," Hermione breathed as she moved her hips slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean – "

"It's okay," Draco helped her off his lap. "It's fine, really. We don't have to go there."

Hermione cocked her head at him. "It's not that I don't want to. I have thought about it you know. And read about it," Draco snorted at that. Of course she'd read about it. "I am just nervous. I've just, well I've never. You know?"

Draco nodded. "It's really okay. We don't need to. Just being around you is enough." He pulled her closer to him on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled when she nuzzled in closer.

"So when do we talk with Dumbledore?" her voice was slightly muffled on his chest.

"I'm not sure. I need to set up a time with him," Draco replied, twisting the ends of her hair through his fingers. "I think it needs to be soon."

Hermione sighed. "I think it does too."

For another thirty minutes they sat that way, staring into the fire just enjoying one another's presence. The threat of war and separation clung to them differently that night. Draco was not ready to let her go, so soon after even opening himself to her. He was sure she felt the same way and he was worried about their future. He was worried about her future without him.

He most likely would not survive this war.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Date

**I have been trying to post chapters on Monday, however I checked on this story this morning and noticed that I have hit over 75 reviews and over 250 follows! I figured an extra chapter this week would be a nice way to celebrate!**

**Thanks to everyone who follows/faves/reviews this story and a special thanks to Stephanie O for supplying a load of reviews and to mazel888 for being my 250****th**** follower. I treasure all of you!**

Chapter Nineteen

Hermione had given Draco their watches Friday evening after classes and by Sunday they were using them frequently to send messages to one another throughout the day. The warmth on her wrist was calming to Hermione every time it happened. Being able to pass messages was not the same as being able to speak in person, or spend time cuddling on their couch, but it was better than nothing.

On Saturday morning, Draco had messaged her to let her know he had sent an owl to Dumbledore to request a meeting. Dumbledore still hadn't responded, but Harry also had not had a meeting with him, so Hermione was guessing Dumbledore was not in the castle. She told Draco as much.

_Where would he be though?_

_I am not sure. He's just been doing research for the war lately._

_But is leaving the castle safe? _

_Must be, or the risk must be worth it. _

_I just hope he responds soon. I don't like waiting._

_Spoiled Pureblood._ She pictured him smirking. His response came more delayed.

_I mean, really. You're technically more PURE than I am._

Hermione yelped at his innuendo and felt herself turn bright red. Ginny looked at her questioningly. Hermione shook her head. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her and mouthed, _"dorm?"_

Hermione followed Ginny up the staircase and through the door that led to the fifth year girls' room.

"How are… things?" Ginny looked at her pointedly.

"Things are good. Great, for now really." She glanced down at her watch. She still hadn't responded. Her look did not go unnoticed. Ginny grabbed at Hermione's wrist and examined the watch.

"This is new. Is it… You did the Protean charm again!" Ginny grinned at her. "You two communicate this way now don't you?!"

"Shh, Gin. Not so loud. But yes, we do," Hermione responded with a grin of her own. She glanced around and cast a _Muffliato_. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course you can," Ginny said, sitting down on her bed and patting the spot next to her for Hermione.

"Have you ever been…intimate with a guy?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Ginny and staring at her own shoes.

Ginny laughed. "Yes. With Dean. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think… I think I might want to."

Ginny's eyebrows rose. "He's not pressuring you right?"

"No, no. Quite the opposite. But I've been thinking about it more and more lately. Even dreaming of it," Hermione blushed at this admission.

"If you think you're ready, then you should. It's meant to be special, but I think the way you look when you talk about him… I don't think you'd regret it."

"I don't think I would either," Hermione said slowly. "But what if I'm bad at it?"

"Hermione, he's a male. He won't mind what it's like, just that it's happening."

Hermione sighed. Her wrist warmed again and she glanced down.

_He responded. Tonight. 8pm. Will you come?_

At eight o'clock, Hermione met Draco just outside of the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. He smiled nervously at her and she whispered the password to get the gargoyle moving. Draco placed his hand on the small of her back as the stairs ascended toward Dumbledore's door and Hermione felt the heat of it like lightning. She shivered slightly and glanced at Draco. He didn't seem to notice.

Both Dumbledore and Snape were waiting in the office once Draco and Hermione entered. Dumbledore was seated in his chair behind the desk and Snape was leaned against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. They both looked up as the couple entered. Snape straightened and stalked toward Draco.

"We are expected at the Manor in an hours' time. The Dark Lord expects news. Be prepared to…give him what he wants," Snape looked meaningfully at Draco, and then his eyes skimmed over Hermione's hand entwined with Draco's. "And be prepared to hide things you wish to keep safe."

Draco's face hardened and he nodded. Hermione also shivered again – but not in the pleasant way from only moments ago. He had to go to the Manor after this meeting, and Hermione was suddenly filled with anxiety. Would he be tortured? Would Voldemort use Legilimency on him? Was everything about to be blown?

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts when she realized Draco had stepped forward. She watched as he inclined his head toward Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor. I feel that it would be necessary to inform the Dark Lord of my success with the cabinet. What are your thoughts?"

"I am inclined to agree, Mr. Malfoy. I think you should tell him it would be of… best use on 30th June."

Hermione's stomach dropped. Only two weeks away. Is this the night Dumbledore has planned for his death? She glanced back toward Draco, who nodded.

"I can do that." He agreed to the date. He looked back at Hermione and smiled grimly. "I will accompany Severus from your office to the Manor. I will inform you of the Dark Lord's plan once we arrive back."

"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy, excellent," Dumbledore said, as if he hadn't just assigned a date for the end of his life. "We shall also have to discuss who Order contact will be, after I am gone." Hermione flinched at the reference. Dumbledore gestured to her. "I am sure Miss Granger will find a way for you two to remain in contact if she hasn't already. But you will need a seasoned member to report to as well. I have arranged one already if you would like to meet now."

Draco nodded and Dumbledore turned to the fireplace behind his chair, throwing a small pinch of Floo powder into it. He called a name softly; Hermione didn't hear it, but she saw Draco turn pale and sit up straighter in his chair. A moment later Hermione understood why.

Andromeda stepped from the fireplace and allowed Dumbledore to kiss her cheeks. She swept around his desk and laid eyes on Draco. Her face softened and she smiled slightly.

"I haven't seen you since you were baby…" she reached a hand out as if to grab Draco's hand, but stopped. "I will be your point of contact with the Order after… Well after the thirtieth. Here is the address of my home. No one else has this, I am Secret Keeper, so you cannot disclose this information. You can Floo me if needed, or an owl can find me."

Draco seemed to be speechless. He swallowed hard, and nodded at his aunt. They both turned toward Dumbledore.

Dumbledore simply nodded. Draco turned and locked eyes with Hermione as he walked toward her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down the stairs and into the corridor in front of Dumbledore's office. He gave a quick look around before pulling her face to his and kissing her fiercely. Hermione was shocked but quickly gave into the kiss and put just as much heat into it as Draco did.

There was the sound of a throat clearing a few paces away and Hermione sprang back from Draco to find Professor Snape glaring down his nose at them.

"If you are finished Mr. Malfoy, we must be going."

Hermione looked back at Draco. "G-good luck," she choked out, on the verge of tears. She was going to make herself sick with worry. Draco squeezed her hand once more, then turned and followed Snape toward the staircase. Hermione watched him descend the stairs before she let a stray tear spill from her cheek.

Slowly, she made her way up the staircase that led toward the Gryffindor tower. Once she reached the top, she realized she didn't want to be in the presence of anyone right now, and instead of turning to her right, she made her way to the left, toward the Room of Requirement.

She entered their usual room, however it had the addition of a large four-poster bed this time. Gratefully, Hermione flopped down onto the soft gray sheets and stared up at the canopy of the bed. More tears threatened to spill. She felt her wrist heat and frantically lifted her watch to her line of sight.

_I'll be safe. See you soon._


	20. Chapter 20 - Meeting

**There was a Guest review asking why Voldemort wants the cabinet fixed if Snape has a Floo connection to the Manor; the answer to that is, Dumbledore and the Ministry monitor the Floo network and Voldemort wants to be undetected. **

Chapter Twenty

Draco donned his Death Eater robes in Snape's office while his Professor did the same. Once dressed, Draco followed Snape through the Floo, both of them arriving in the drawing room and dusting the little soot from their robes. "Where is the meeting taking place?"

"In the dining room. I believe it is a full meeting. Prepare yourself."

Draco closed his eyes and built his inner walls, reinforcing them repeatedly. He didn't need any secrets slipping in the presence of the Dark Lord. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at Snape. "I'm ready."

Snape nodded. "I think it best, if I relay the date to the Dark Lord. It may seem… Suspicious, if you were to know too much of the headmasters plans." Draco swallowed and nodded. Snape turned and quickly exited the room.

Draco quickly caught up to his godfather and matched his pace. They swept through the hall of the Manor that led to the dining room. The doors to the dining room were slightly ajar when they reached them. Draco let Snape lead him into the room. They each entered and took their seats at the table, Snape in the seat directly to the right of the Dark Lord, Draco a few chairs down on the left.

Draco let his eyes wander to the head of the table. His gaze lingered on the Dark Lord, who had his hands clasped on the table, red eyes downcast for the moment. Draco had stared for no longer than a few seconds when the Dark Lord snapped his head upward and met Draco's gaze.

"Young Malfoy," the Dark Lord murmured. Draco kept his fear entirely hidden inside his mind. Outwardly, he merely inclined his head toward his master. The Dark Lord continued: "I called this meeting today, in hopes of good news. What of your task?"

"My Lord," Draco began, silver eyes meeting red once more. "I do have good news. The cabinet, it has been mended. It is available to suit your needs whenever you are so inclined."

The Dark Lord studied him for a few moments. Draco kept his walls high; his master was prone to attack quickly to seek the answers he needed.

"My Lord," the silence was broken by the greasy voice of his godfather. "If I may… make a suggestion."

Draco glanced across the table to Snape. The Dark Lord did the same. "Go on, Severus."

"My Lord, the Headmaster has relayed to me that he shall be out of the castle on 30th June. This may be the best day to utilize the cabinet."

Draco watched as the Dark Lord pondered Snape's information. "I will agree Severus. This gives us time to prepare," his red eyes swept across the room, lingering on a few individuals. When he locked eyes with Bellatrix, she grinned wickedly.

"I will go, My Lord," she stated loudly.

"Yes, of course, Bella. You will lead the attack. Young Malfoy," He snapped at Draco. "You will meet Bellatrix and any others at the cabinet at dusk. You will follow her commands that night."

Draco grinned. "Of course, My Lord." His stomach was churning, but he kept his disgust at bay. He reinforced his walls once more.

"We will attack the castle from the inside. Cause as much destruction as possible. When the time is right, when enough has happened, we will lure the beloved Headmaster back to the castle. And Draco… Draco will finish his task."

The table erupted into laughter. Draco joined in for a moment. He locked eyes with the Dark Lord after a moment and felt him slither into his mind. Draco remained motionless and calm, shoving pointless memories to the front. Classes, mealtimes, images of the Slytherin common room. After a moment, the Dark Lord pulled out and looked away to whisper plans quietly to Bellatrix.

After a few more minutes of deliberation and discussion, in which many horrid ideas were thrown around by the older, more sinister Death Eaters, the Dark Lord dismissed the meeting and Draco followed Severus from the room. It was pushing ten at night and they needed to get back to the castle as quickly as possible. Draco was already out past curfew. Snape could only prevent so much punishment from other professors.

Once back in Snape's office, Draco took a moment to collect himself. He was nervous, scared. He was filled with dread at the thought of what could happen in just two weeks' time.

"You did well tonight," Snape said to Draco, just as the latter was about to exit the office.

"Thank you."

"Are you headed back to the common room?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed. Draco didn't answer. Snape sighed. "Be careful. Watch for Filch."

Draco nodded and turned to the door, twisting the knob and pulling it open.

"You are making the right choice." Draco paused halfway out of the door. He didn't turn back but he could feel Snape's eyes on his back. "Your father may not be proud, but I am."

Draco managed a nod before exiting the office. Too many emotions were swirling in his head, he couldn't focus on anything but getting himself to the Room of Requirement. He swiftly and silently mounted staircase after staircase.

Only once he made it to the expanse of wall in front of the Room of Requirement did he tap his watch and send a message to Hermione. When he opened the door, however, she was already seated on a large four poster bed, waiting for him. She looked up and smiled tentatively at him.

Neither of them knew what to say and there was a beat of silence. Finally, Hermione broke it. "So.. How did it go?"

"It was decent I suppose. He liked the date. He was impressed by me."

She sat and stared at him. "I guess I don't know what to say to that. This situation is weird."

Draco nodded. "It is. I'm sorry you're in the middle of it."

Hermione shook her head and patted the bed beside her. He walked over and sat with her. She grasped his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't prefer to be anywhere else."

Draco laid back on the bed and pulled her with him, cradling her head on his chest. He kissed her hair. "I wouldn't either," he whispered. She tightened her arm around his waist. She tilted her head up to look at him. He smiled down at her. She looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Uhm, well you see.. Oh, I'm no good at this. I wanted to ask. Do you—do you want to spend the night with me? In here?"

Draco felt his eyes widen in surprise. Then he grinned at her. "That would be wonderful."


	21. Chapter 21 - The Night

Chapter Twenty-One

They had changed into pajamas the room provided once the decision was made to stay over. Hermione was nervous as they shuffled around on the bed to get comfortable under the sheets and blanket. She wasn't sure what he expected of the night. She still wasn't sure what _she_ expected of the night.

She snuggled down into the bed, placing her head on Draco's chest, her hand just below her cheek. She sighed contentedly as his left hand played with her hair.

"Before you found out you were a witch, what did you dream of doing when you were older?" Draco asked. She could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke and it was a relaxing sound.

"I always assumed I would be a dentist, like my parents. They are essentially Healers for people's teeth. I thought that would be interesting. I had also at one point thought about being a librarian."

Draco snorted. "I know you love books, but I can't picture you as a librarian. You're much too driven and intelligent to be just a librarian."

Hermione tilted her head up to look at him. "What about you? Anything in particular Draco Malfoy wanted to be?"

Draco closed his eyes, not saying anything. She wondered if he wasn't going to answer. "I wasn't allowed to have my own plan. My father had my whole life mapped out for me. I'm to take over the family businesses, get married to a witch of his choosing and produce an heir."

"You're already not following in his path. Why don't you make your own choices for your future?"

"I _have_ made my choice. I defected, joined the Order. I'm dating you," he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Yes, but what about further into the future? After the Order, after the war. What will you do?"

Draco flinched and moved his eyes away from hers. His brow was furrowed and Hermione felt a pit in her stomach. "You don't think you need a plan. That's what it is. You think you're going to die." He didn't say anything and didn't look back at her. She sat up. "You _won't_ die, Draco. I will make sure of that."

Draco looked back at her. She noticed his eyes looked watery. "You can't make these guarantees, Hermione. There's no way you can protect me when I will spend so much time in the presence of the Dark Lord. If I slip up-"

"So don't slip up!" Hermione said earnestly. "Practice your Occlumency every day. Complete any task he wants you to complete. Be the _best damn Death Eater_. Don't let him suspect you. Give the Order the information you can without it causing harm to you."

"There are going to be situations where it's going to put me in danger, Hermione. It's unavoidable."

Hermione shook her head. "No! No, you can't be resigning yourself to _death_ Draco! You can't go into this thinking you will die!" Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. "You cannot die!"

Draco sat up at this point and gathered her in his arms. "I'm not going in wanting to die. I do know it is a distinct possibility though. I'll be in a dangerous position, especially once term ends. The Dark Lord is living in my family home."

Hermione was crying openly onto Draco's pajama top. "Just promise me that you won't do anything intentionally that will hurt you. Promise me."

Draco turned her head up to his and kissed her wet cheeks. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to come back to you. But Hermione… I will most likely stand trial and be placed into Azkaban."

"No! No you won't! You're a spy for the Order! They won't punish you for that. You almost instantly defected."

"We will cross that bridge when the time comes, I supposed," Draco said. She nodded and placed her lips on his.

Draco kissed her back fervently. Hermione felt a fire spread through her stomach and clambered over Draco's lap to straddle her hips. She kissed him more intently when she heard his moan. She wrapped her arms across his shoulders and gripped the hair at the nape of his neck with her left hand.

Hermione felt him wrap his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his, causing her core to graze across the hardening thickness encased in his pajama bottoms. She broke their kiss to moan at the pressure she felt. Draco dropped his kisses to her throat, nibbling softly.

They'd made it this far before, but Hermione normally stopped him not long after this point. This time, she steeled herself as she reached for the bottom of his pajama top and began lifting it over his head. He stopped his ministrations on her neck and looked up at her. She held his gaze and continued to lift his shirt until it was over his head. She dropped it on the floor and he brought his hands to rest on her hips, rubbing slowly in circles.

Hermione leaned down to kiss him softly, while slowly moving her hips to rub against his fully hardened cock. Draco moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips up toward her. His left hand slowly inched up underneath her top and she shivered as his fingers ghosted across her bare breast. He was going slowly and softly and Hermione was feeling herself becoming impatient. She pulled back from him, lifting her shirt over her head and locking eyes with Draco.

His eyes widened as they left hers to gaze down her body. Hermione took a moment to do the same to him, taking in his broad shoulders and sparse white blonde chest hair down to his lightly defined abdominal muscles with thicker, darker hair leading below his bottoms.

Suddenly he wrapped an arm around her back and flipped them, so he was on top of her, nestled between her legs pressing himself onto her. His skin on her bare chest made warmth spread in her nether regions and she gasped softly. She felt his hand caress its way up her thigh and her legs spread further of their own accord so he could get closer to where she so desperately wanted him. He kissed his way up her neck to her mouth.

"Are you sure?" he whispered onto her lips. She nodded and kissed him harder. He kissed back down her neck before grasping her left breast and sucking her nipple into his mouth. Her back arched into him as she felt the swipe of his tongue against her. Draco chuckled lightly and continued kissing his way down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her bottoms and glancing at her. She nodded again and he swept her shorts and underwear off at the same time, pulling them down her leg and dropping them on the floor near the rest of their discarded clothing.

He leaned back on his knees and looked down at her fully naked body. Hermione suddenly felt very nervous and sat back up, knees drawing to her chest, arms linking across her shins.

Draco cocked his head at her and she bit her lip, avoiding his gaze.

"Hermione," he grabbed her chin and pointed her face at his. "You just say the word and we stop. We don't have to do this."

"No. No, I want to. I just am scared I won't be enough."

He looked as though he wanted to laugh at her but stopped himself. "You are more than enough, with or without sex. I don't need this. I just need you. I… I love you, Hermione."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he said it first. She launched herself at him in a hug and squeezed him tightly. "I love you too, Draco."


	22. Chapter 22 - Love

**We are nearing what I would consider the mid-point to the story. The next couple of chapters will be more action packed, then I will begin posting a Part Two onto this story a couple weeks after the final chapter of Part One. I believe there will be 4 or 5 more chapters in this part. :)**

Chapter Twenty-Two

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione said against his shoulder. He gripped her tighter and kissed her neck. She turned her head to capture his lips and pulled him back down on top of her without breaking contact. She flicked her hips up against his, rubbing along his erection and he growled involuntarily. She began pawing at his trousers and he broke the kiss to rip them off. He lowered himself back down onto her, leaning his weight on his elbows which framed her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to her, watching her blush. He leaned all of his weight onto his left elbow and reached down with his right hand to rub her slick folds. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Brown eyes locked onto silver. He watched her nod determinedly. He used his hand to rub his cock along her slit, coating himself in her wetness, before carefully sliding himself into her entrance.

She winced slightly as he slowly slid inside, but didn't show any other indication of being in pain. He eased his full length into her, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding once he was enclosed completely in her warmth. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her breath was coming in short gasps. He kept his cock still inside of her, but leaned down to kiss her cheeks, causing her eyes to pop open.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Fine. It feels fine. Just – ah – different," she whispered back. "You can move now."

He kissed her cheek once more and began to thrust slowly. Her eyes drifted shut again and she panted in time with his thrusts. He gradually began snapping his hips faster and he knew he wouldn't last long. Hermione was panting and moaning underneath him and it was one of the most glorious sights he'd ever experienced.

He leaned down to kiss her deeply and caught a moan in his mouth when he snapped his hips again. She broke the kiss to gasp near his ear as he lowered a hand to rub her clit. He felt her body stiffen and she sucked in a breath as he rubbed in steady circles. He could feel her becoming wetter as he kept up his quick pace in thrusts.

"Draco, I… I think…"

"Shh, it's okay," he silenced her with a kiss and seconds later, her body tensed and her walls squeezed around his cock. Two more quick thrusts and he was spilling himself into her.

He laid his body over hers, pressing into her but supporting most of his weight on his elbows. He peppered kisses on her face and neck before rolling onto his back and pulling her into his arms. She sighed as she settled her head in the crook of Draco's arm. He kissed her hair and squeezed her tightly for a moment. He felt her settle the blanket over herself, up to her shoulders and it reaching just about to his chest.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked.

"Great. That was great. I am a little sore but… It was way better than I ever imagined it would be."

"I'm glad to exceed your expectations," Draco smirked. He grabbed his wand and waved it over her stomach. "Contraceptive charm." Hermione only nodded.

They lay quietly for quite some time before Hermione broke the silence. "So what happens to you that night? When the cabinet is used?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?"

"Yes. Just keep details sparse."

Draco pulled himself into a sitting position, gathering the sheet around his still naked lower half. Hermione also sat up, blanket clutched to her chest as she faced him. "I will let them into the castle just after curfew. Bella will lead the attack and I am to follow behind her. She and the Dark Lord are keeping most details to themselves but I know that she is expected to make sure I complete the other half of my task."

"What happens if you don't complete it?"

"You know the answer to that."

"But Snape agreed to be the one to actually do it!" Hermione stated.

"I know he did. But I don't know the details, I don't know how it will actually work out. At this moment, we have to assume that if he doesn't do it before then, it will fall on my shoulders to do."

"Fine. I trust Dumbledore so I'm sure there is a plan in place. What happens after…that?"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. "We flee from the castle. I will most like be taken to the Dark Lord and he will appraise whether the job is completed to his liking."

Draco opened his to see Hermione staring at his Dark Mark which was exposed from their equal nudity. She had her head cocked and her hair was floating around her in a jumbled mess. He moved his arm to conceal the Mark. This seemed to break her trance and she glanced back up at him.

"So… it seems like we have an expiration date," she mumbled, tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that," he scooted closer to her, sitting cross-legged in front of her and grabbing her left hand in his left hand across their laps. "We can still talk. Every day hopefully. Thanks to you," he used his free hand to wipe tears from her face.

"It's not the same."

"No, it's not. And it will be hard… And Hermione. I will have to do things. And you will hear about them. There may come a day when you take this watch off and never care again. And even if you don't, your opinion may be forever changed about me."

"We will both change due to this, Draco. I have plans too, for after this year. It'll be dangerous, and I guarantee you I will be doing illegal things as well. You could very easily change your opinion of me as well. But I promise you, at the end of this, I will still want you."

Her plans were news to Draco and he stared at her confused. "Plans? What do you mean? What has Potter done this time? Is he dragging you into danger?!"

"Draco, I will be in danger regardless! Because of this!" she gestured to his Mark. "I am a Mudblood and this war is about putting me and people like me on the other side of the Veil! I am willingly going with Harry into this to help end this."

"You're right Hermione! You're already a target! How could you add to that?!"

"How can you expect me to hide away, knowing my friends are fighting for me, and possibly dying?!"

Draco stared at her for a long moment, then sighed. "I know, I know. That's not who you are, you would never hide away. It just terrifies me. I want you safe at the end of this."

"I'm fighting so I _will_ be safe, at the end of this. I'm fighting for a better world for myself… And for you," she lined their left arms up next to each other, her pale smooth skin contrasting the black ink embedded in his skin. "And when it is over, I will fight for you. Fight to keep you by my side and make sure the whole world knows you did what you did, to help us."

Draco stared at their arms a moment longer, willing himself not to cry. "I love you, Hermione."


	23. Chapter 23 - The Goodbye

Chapter Twenty-Three

Their last two weeks flew by too quickly. Before she knew it, 29 June arrived and Hermione was pacing the wall to open the Room of Requirement for what she expected to be the last time. When she entered, she was shocked to see Draco already there, leaning against the back of the couch, arms across his chest and legs crossed as he stared down at his feet. His head snapped up and the door clicked closed.

She watched as he uncrossed his arms, holding them out for her. The sleeves on his white button down shirt were rolled to his elbows, his Mark exposed. He had become more comfortable letting her see it and she was shocked by the fact that it didn't affect her the way she thought it should. In her mind, it didn't mean anything. He hadn't asked for it.

She nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder as he enveloped her in a warm hug. She breathed in the scent of him, prolonging their physical contact as much as she could. Draco indulged her for a few long moments before pulling her back by her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I have a gift for you today, love."

She raised her brows at him and he only smirked as he shuffled her to sit on the sofa. He took a seat beside her and pulled a small box from his pocket. He chuckled as her brows rose impossibly higher.

"It's a ring, but not _that_ ring, love," he said to her while still chuckling. He flipped open the box and handed it to her.

She looked down at the ring nestled inside the box. It was gorgeous, thick and heavy looking, with snakes engraved up the sides, leading to a large emerald with a silver _M_ in the center.

"It's a Malfoy family ring, meant to be given to a person you are promising the future to, whether it be an arranged betrothal, or a chosen partner."

Hermione looked up at him, stunned. "So, not an engagement ring, but close," she jested.

Draco chuckled once again. "I guess you could say that. But I'm not meaning it as a marriage proposal, just a promise that no matter what, my heart belongs to you. I know you don't want to think of it, but I need you to know that if I don't make it to the end of this, my heart is yours. In this moment, until the end, my heart is no one else's. No matter what happens, no matter what I have to do, I am fully yours. Everything I do, I will do with the intention of getting back to you."

Hermione was crying as Draco finished his thoughts. She looked at him through her tears. He looked nervous as he stared at her. "Draco, I love it. What finger do I put it on? How do you know it will fit?"

He took the box from her once more. "It is enchanted to size to your finger perfectly. Let me put it on for you."

"Wait! How do you know it doesn't have any other sort of enchantments on it? Enchantments that aren't as nice as a ring sizing charm?"

"I had it checked by Professor Flitwick," Draco told her, having had the same thought as her prior to giving her the ring.

"Okay. On with it then!" She smiled at him.

Draco slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. "Now you match me," he wiggled his right hand in her vision to show her his own Malfoy ring. She smiled at him, but it vanished quickly and tears filled her eyes.

"I don't want tomorrow to come," she whispered.

Draco took her in his arms, cradling her in his lap. Her small frame was engulfed by his large body as he rocked her on the sofa. He stroked her hair as she cried onto his shoulder.

"I don't want it to come either. But it has to. We just need to enjoy our last night here with each other," Draco murmured into her hair, kissing her a few times as she tried to control her tears.

After a few minutes, she collected herself and straightened, looking at him and forcing a smile, before leaning down and kissing him. She poured all of her emotion into her kiss and it became heated quickly.

She removed her shirt and began working the buttons on his. He helped her with the bottom two buttons and slipped it from his torso. She moaned as he placed his hands on her hips and slid her back and forth across his hardening length.

Hermione felt his hands slip up her uniform skirt. She leaned her head back as she felt his left hand graze across her covered clit. Warmth was pooling in her underwear and she was becoming impatient. She stood up, between his knees, and removed her bra. She could feel him watching her as she took off her skirt and underwear. Only when she stood before him naked, did she look at him.

He was looking at her up and down, taking in her body. She fought the urge to cover her intimate parts, reminding herself that they'd done this several times already and that tonight would be the last experience for an unforeseen amount of time. Draco slowly got to his feet, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stood before her. Her eyes locked onto his and he smiled softly. She smiled back as he lowered his lips to hers in a sweet, almost chaste kiss.

He pressed his bare chest to hers, causing her to sigh at the contact. His arms still around her waist, he lifted her from the ground to carry her to the bed in the corner. Hermione felt him lay her gently on the bed and opened her eyes to watch him remove his trousers and underwear before crawling onto the bed, covering her body with his. He trailed his fingers up and down her side as he kissed up from her navel, to her chest, then her neck before finally capturing her lips once more.

She kissed back, savoring the slow pace her was setting for their last night together. She wanted it to last forever and he was doing his best to pretend it would. Draco only kissed her lips for a few moments before working his way back down her body, leaving wet trails in his wake.

She tried not to let herself get nervous as he worked his way lower and lower, but she couldn't help it as she lifted herself up to her elbows to look at him. He kept his eyes locked onto hers as he lowered his mouth to brush his tongue along her wet slit. She couldn't help but moan as he swiped again, and again. Before she knew it, her head was thrown back as she felt her release onto his tongue.

He clambered back over top of her, less gracefully this time and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on him, but it wasn't horrible. She ran her arms up his sides and over his upper arms in a pattern before pressing on his chest, making him pull up and away. He looked at her questioningly, but she only sat up and pushed him into a laying position on the bed. She settled herself between his thighs, hands caressing his hips.

"You don't have to.. That's not why I – " Draco started.

"I know. I want to," she responded to him, smiling. Slowly, she bent at the waist and pressed her lips against the tip of his penis. There was moisture pooled on it and she cautiously swiped her tongue across it, before opening her mouth fully, taking over half his length into her mouth. She found she was unable to go much further so she wrapped her left hand around the remaining and moved it in time with her head as she bobbed up and down clumsily.

She became more confident as she heard Draco gasp and moan above her. After a few moments he pulled her off, his eyes hazy as he gathered her into his arms. He kissed her fiercely, flipping her onto her back without breaking contact with her lips.

She felt him prod her opening with his cock, coating it in her juices. He slowly slid his way in, still kissing her. His hands were everywhere from her hair to her hips, grazing over her nipples and holding her throat as he slowly thrust into her.

He went slowly, dragging out both of their releases for long minutes. Together they savored their last night together before drifting off to sleep, tangled in the gray silk sheets.


	24. Chapter 24 - Enter

Chapter Twenty-Four

Draco awoke to his alarm he had set on his wand. He pulled himself from bed, struggling to avoid jostling Hermione. He shut off his alarm and glanced back at the sleeping witch on the bed. They had fallen asleep naked, and the sheets were bunched around her waist. He let himself admire her breasts and flat stomach before resting his eyes on her face, nearly hidden by her wild curls. He leaned over to smooth her hair away from her face just as she opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Hermione yawned.

"Just after six in the morning," He responded.

Hermione nodded at him and stood from the bed. Once again, Draco took in her breasts, but his eyes also trailed lower. He grabbed her hand and twirled her to get the full view before pulling her into his arms, tightly hugging her.

"I love you," he mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered back. He could hear her voice breaking and knew she was beginning to cry.

Twenty minutes later, Draco seated himself at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for breakfast, discreetly watching Hermione do the same. She always sat facing him these days. She made eye contact as she filled her plate. Her eyes were sad and still slightly red rimmed.

He didn't hold eye contact with her long as he too filled his plate with food he knew he wouldn't eat. He had to sit through classes today, all while knowing tonight would be a turning point in the war. He had to pretend to be normal, while knowing it would be his last day seeing Hermione.

Despite what he promised her, Draco was under no delusions that he would survive the coming months. There was only a slim chance he would survive tonight. He was really hoping Snape and Dumbledore had a plan to save Draco from becoming a casuality. He was positive he couldn't kill Dumbledore and if he didn't, Draco himself would die.

As it were, he wasn't even sure he wouldn't be killed in Snape did the job for him. He wasn't sure if the Dark Lord had told Snape of this part of Draco's task, or that Draco would die if he didn't complete it. As far as Draco knew, Snape was only aware of the plan from being present that first night in Dumbledore's office.

Draco barely managed his classes that day, and he was sure Professor McGonagall noticed him staring absently at her a few times. Miraculously, she didn't call him out on it. The only good thing about her class is that he and Hermione had continued sitting together since the first time he had slammed himself into the seat next to her.

She held his knee under the table the whole class, not bothering with notes. She kept her eyes dry and away from his gaze, but he knew she was burning on the inside with sadness and nerves.

As they were leaving class, Draco his himself in a broom closet he knew Hermione would be passing. He kept the door cracked, watching for her to pass. She had been the last out of the class, stopping to talk to McGonagall before exiting. Just as she walked by, he reached out, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her into the closet. He quickly shut the door, the small area illuminated by the _Lumos _on the tip of his wand.

"Hi," she breathed, still spooked from being pulled into the closet.

"Hi," he smiled down at her. "I just wanted to have a moment with you before… I mean, just to tell you, I love you," he leaned to kiss her and she eagerly met his lips, winding her arms around his waist. They broke the kiss after a moment and she settled her head onto his chest. He stroked her hair as he held her tightly. He could feel her crying again, and a few tears slipped from his own eyes onto her head.

Draco knew that he was only being selfish, that prolonging this would only hurt her more in the long run. He knew that giving her that ring was also a selfish decision. He knew it would break her heart when the inevitable happened. But for this moment, he didn't care. He gently rocked her as they cried together, locked away in a broom closet on the fourth floor of a castle that he would help to destroy later tonight.

"Are you prepared for tonight? Will you be staying safe?" Draco asked her. He had her right hand enveloped in his left, absently fiddling with her glamored Malfoy ring. To others, it appeared to be a gold ring with her birthstone set into the middle, but he could feel the real ring underneath the glamors.

He felt her nod into his shirt. "I will stay as safe as I can be, but you know if a fight breaks out, I won't be sitting by the side."

"I know," Draco muttered. "I know."

Nine o'clock curfew came quickly that night. Draco made his way to the seventh floor, almost hoping to run into Filch and prolong the entrance of the Death Eaters. Despite his hope of being caught, Draco made it to the seventh floor with no diversions. Before opening the door that would begin terror, he quickly sent a message to Hermione.

_Please be careful. I love you._

As soon as he sent it, he paced the wall. When the door appeared, he entered, finding the familiar path that wound back to the Vanishing Cabinet. At precisely nine thirty, there was a soft knock radiating out of the cabinet. He took a deep breath and pulled the knob to open the door.

Bellatrix appeared with a wicked grin on her face, wand already grasped in her right hand. Draco extended his hand to help her step from the cabinet to the floor and she grimaced.

"Sweaty hands; are you nervous dear nephew?"

Draco grinned. "I was only nervous about trekking 8 flights of stairs from the dungeons without getting caught, Aunt Bella. I want to make this happen without a hitch."

Bellatrix nodded her head and resumed her evil smile. She waved a hand and several more Death Eaters, including Fenrir Greyback, slipped through.

"Cause as much damage as you can. You have an hour before I send up the Mark to draw the headmaster back," Draco heard Bellatrix saying to the others. "You're coming with me," she grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room. He heard the others exit and scatter.

She led him through the halls of the seventh floor, setting fire to portraits and tapestries, stopping at every classroom and upturning the desks and chairs. After a scathing look from his aunt, Draco joined in, pretending to relish destroying the castle. Draco could hear the screaming starting and see many students running for the staircases in their pajamas. He watched as Bellatrix felled many of them with Stunners.

After destroying every classroom they could find, and smashing desks through several windows, Bellatrix led him to the Astromony tower. Together they climbed the spirals stairs to the top. At the top, she stared out of the window, watching the carnage reach the grounds as students and Death Eaters poured out of the front doors to the castle.

Draco watched as she glanced around the grounds, biting her lip. "Draco… I am going to trust you with this. I will send up the Mark to draw Dumbledore back. When he gets here, you must finish your task. I am supposed to remain with you. But I think you can do this."

Draco only nodded. Bellatrix sent up the Mark, glared at him, and fled back down the staircase. He heard her cackle and saw a glow of green from underneath and winced, wondering who had just passed. He was shaking, wondering how long it would take for Dumbledore to appear. He was still staring at the stair case when he heard noises behind him. Draco whipped around to see Dumbledore grasping the railing on the balcony, next to two broomsticks. _Two?_


	25. Chapter 25 - The Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Five

Hermione was awake long before Draco's alarm went off that morning. She pretended to have just awoken as he climbed out of bed, but her yawn was real. She nodded when he told her it was just after six, choking back her tears as she watched him take in her body. He pulled her from the bed and spun her around before crushing her to his chest.

"I love you," he mumbled.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you, too."

Hermione let Draco leave the room first, not wanting him to see her break down. Once the door fully closed, she dropped to the floor and sobbed. She had a terrible feeling about this day. He was heading into the unknown and putting a target on his back once everyone thought he killed Dumbledore. After a few moments, she gathered herself and got dressed. She wanted to make it down to breakfast to see Draco, even if from afar. She wasn't losing any time she had left with him.

She raced down the many staircases leading to the Great Hall and seated herself facing the Slytherin table just as Draco was loading his plate full of food she knew he'd barely touch. She did the same with her plate. He looked up at her and ghosted a smile that she couldn't bring herself to return.

Ginny flopped down next to her at the table. "Morning!" she said cheerfully.

Hermione tried to hide her foul mood, but failed. "Morning," she mumbled. Ginny looked at her questioningly, but Hermione just shook her head. For once, Ginny didn't push the issue and just clicked her tongue, turning to the food. Hermione sighed softly.

She could hardly focus in her classes and the few times she glanced at Draco, he seemed to be in the same boat. By the time they arrived to Transfiguration, her nerves were shot. She had spent the whole day fiddling with her glamored ring, but in Transfiguration, she kept her hand firmly on his knee. They didn't look at each other but he would occasionally swipe his hand across hers.

Once class ended, McGonagall shot her a quick look, so Hermione stayed behind. "Did you need me Professor?"

"I just have a concern. I've noticed you've become… close with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione swallowed. "I have."

"Just be careful, Hermione. His family can be dangerous."

"I know, Professor. We will be safe."

Professor McGonagall looked at her appraisingly. "Very well. I trust your judgement and I will keep my observations quiet." Hermione nodded at her professor and quickly left the classroom. She'd only made it a few paces down the corridor when she felt a pressure on her wrist and she was tugged sideways.

Stifling a gasp, she found herself in a small broom closet with Draco, only illuminated by his wand. "Hi," she whispered. He smiled and said it back.

"I just wanted to have a moment with you before… I mean, just to tell you, I love you," He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. It didn't last nearly long enough, and she laid her head on his chest, tears falling. She felt some wetness on the top of her head and assumed he must be crying too.

She was nowhere near ready to say goodbye. She didn't want the night to come, along with the worry that would last for months, maybe years, before they were able to be together again. She was aware he was going to be in more danger than she in the coming months. For now, she savored this moment. She only hoped it wouldn't be their last.

"Are you prepared for tonight? Will you be staying safe?" Draco asked her. She could feel him twiddling her ring as she'd been doing all day.

Hermione nodded into his chest. "I will stay as safe as I can be, but you know if a fight breaks out, I won't be sitting by the side."

"I know," Draco muttered. "I know."

Just after nine that night, Hermione felt her watch burn. She didn't have a chance to check it, as she was busy with Ron and Ginny, the half empty vial of Felix in her hand. Harry had taken a portion of it just days ago, to obtain the memory from Slughorn and now he and Dumbledore had disappeared off on the mission that Hermione knew would be Dumbledore's last.

She'd already excused herself to vomit twice, but now she was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire with her friends, awaiting Harry's return. They'd been sitting in their silent vigil for almost an hour now. Suddenly, there was a loud bang just outside the portrait hole. She heard the Fat Lady screech and instantly knew what was happening. Ron jumped up to run out of the common room, but Hermione stopped him and thrust the lucky potion at him. He took a small swig and grinned, passing it back to her.

Hermione drank a sip, and passed the last of it to Ginny. She grasped the younger witches face. "Ginny, you have to stay here. You have to stay safe. Please," she begged the girl, who seemed ready to argue, but the tower shook and she nodded. Ginny swallowed the last of the potion and sat back down on the sofa anxiously.

Hermione ran for the portrait hole and launched herself into the corridor, looking back and forth to find Ron. She spotted the familiar red hair darting around the corner, toward the Astronomy tower and took off after him.

When she rounded the corner, she skidded to a stop. A masked death eater had Ron backed into a corner with Ron's wand in the Death Eaters left hand. Hermione quickly shot him with a Stunner and Ron grabbed his wand back.

"Thanks! I saw Greyback, he went this way," he shouted. Hermione followed quickly, terrified that Greyback may find someone to bite. The made it down two staircases and found another masked Death Eater looming over the prone body of Professor Trelawney. Hermione blasted him away from her and bound him in tight ropes. Ron knelt next to Trelawney and felt for a pulse. Hermione let out a ragged breath when Ron confirmed there was a pulse.

They didn't have time to take her to the hospital wing, so they barricaded her in an empty classroom and Hermione warded the door. As they were doing so, she missed Snape dragging Draco right past them, down the staircase. Once Trelawney was protected in the classroom, she and Ron made for the staircase, still in pursuit of Greyback.

The duo had only made it one floor down when Harry came sprinting behind them, seemingly occupied with getting down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"Harry wait!" Ron bellowed, but it didn't slow Harry at all. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and together they sprinted after their friend.


	26. Chapter 26 - Death

**Posting two chapters at once! This chapter is the last chapter of Part One. I will start posting Part Two within the next couple of weeks. See you soon!**

Chapter Twenty Six

Draco leveled his stare at Dumbledore who smiled kindly at him. "So the time has come Draco."

Draco felt tears fill his eyes. "I – I can't. I can't kill you. I thought there was a plan in place?!"

"Have faith, Draco. Things will still go according to plan. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, thanks. I'm probably going to die tonight because I can't complete this task and my lunatic aunt is here… And Greyback. _He_ sent Greyback! There is going to be so much blood on my hands after tonight."

"No. It is not on your hands. You have performed admirably."

"It is not _admirable_ to let Death Eaters into this castle!"

"Perhaps not, but you have done so to save yourself, and your mother. And that is what is admirable. Your lives matter just as much as anyone else's."

Draco couldn't believe the barmy old man in front of him. He didn't have long to contemplate though, as he heard footsteps on the spiral stairs, approaching rapidly. Draco nearly began convulsing as he anticipated his aunt cresting the stairs and seeing he hadn't killed Dumbledore…

Snape appeared at the top of the stairs. "Severus," Dumbledore whispered. "It's time."

Draco watched as Snape nodded and raised his wand. Draco didn't have time to process the words that were muttered, before a green light encased Dumbledore, and he was falling over the railing.

Snape grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him down the stairs, heading toward the staircase leading to the lower floors. They passed a Masked Death Eater along the way, and Draco was shocked to see Snape send a Stunner straight into the back of the Death Eater as they passed, saving a cowering group of what appeared to be Gryffindor first years.

Draco barely registered much as his godfather dragged him down toward the Entrance Hall. At last, they reached the final staircase. At the bottom, stood Bellatrix, standing in the midst of rubble and bodies, staring up at the duo descending the stairs.

"Draco," she cooed. "How did it go?"

Draco found he couldn't answer. "He's in shock," Snape shoved him roughly at Bellatrix. "It was his first, you know how it is with the first. It's complete, but he will need time to recover."

Bellatrix beamed at Draco. "I knew I could trust you, dear nephew."

"Get him out of here, get them all out of here before the Ministry arrives, and I will consider not tell the Dark Lord you left our youngest recruit on his own to complete a task that our Master himself asked you to oversee," Snape growled at her.

Bellatrix hissed, but did as she was told. She whipped around, jogging toward the open doors of the castle, Draco stumbling along behind her, trying not to glance around at the destruction around him. Just as they reached the threshold of the oak doors, a scream filled the air.

"YOU!" Draco turned to see Potter sprinting down the stairs, wand pointed at Snape. "He trusted you!" a jet of red light shot from his wand, and Snape deflected quickly. It bounced back at Potter and he dropped to the ground. To his dismay, Weasley and Hermione were also cresting the stairs, grasping each other's hands, eyes frantic as they stared after Harry.

Draco's heart dropped into his stomach as Hermione fell to her knees beside Potter, sobbing and looking around frantically. She locked eyes with Draco for a brief second and her tears ran anew. Draco turned and prodded Bellatrix to exit the castle, before Potter was re-enervated…

Potter must've been the second broom. Perhaps he was disillusioned on the tower? Whatever the case, it didn't matter. He knew the secret. He had heard his conversation with Dumbledore, he had seen Snape kill Dumbledore, not Draco. If word got back to the Dark Lord…

He couldn't think about that at the moment. He just had to get back to the Manor and away from the wreckage that was now Hogwarts. Bellatrix was dragging him towards the edge of the grounds. They passed through the gates and immediately Draco felt Bellatrix Apparate them away. They landed roughly on the floor of the entrance hall of the Manor.

He steeled himself, blocking his mind off in case of invasion. He wasn't sure what to tell the Dark Lord without his godfather being present, but he knew Bellatrix was about to take Draco straight to the lunatic. Sure enough, she dragged him off in the direction of the Manor library. Draco straightened himself as he walked beside his aunt.

She opened the door without preamble and met the Dark Lord's eye. "He's done it, it's finished," she thrust Draco forward. The Dark Lord didn't look away from Bellatrix as he gave what Draco thought was supposed to be a smile.

"Excellent. I will call a meeting. Bellatrix, come," The Dark Lord and Bellatrix left the library and Draco stood stunned. He couldn't believe his mind wasn't even tested. He let himself wander toward his rooms, hoping Snape would appear soon. He collapsed onto his bed once he reached his suite. He stared at the ceiling for what could've been minutes or an hour, until finally he was disturbed.

"Thank Merlin you are here!" Draco jumped from his bed and rushed at his godfather who had just entered the room.

"We don't have long but I have to make you aware that Potter now knows you're a spy. As does McGonagall."

"What? How?"

Snape sighed. "Potter was in the tower with Albus. I had to take him to McGonagall once you and the others fled and explain it. I showed them my memories. Potter is irate and McGonagall has sworn herself and him to secrecy. He can't tell anyone, nor can she. Weasley doesn't know."

"Is there any way _he_ will find out it was you who actually performed the task?"

"Not unless it comes from you, myself, or Granger. Now, come. We have to go."

Draco nodded and together they met the rest of the Death Eaters in the dining room. The Dark Lord was not yet present, so the duo took their seats to await his arrival. Moments later, he swept in and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Tonight, we had a success in the death of Albus Dumbledore. It is my belief that the Order will crumble without him and we shall have our victory."

The room erupted in loud cheers and many hands clapped down on Draco's back in congratulations. Draco kept his gaze averted from the Dark Lord's red eyes as he accepted the praise. He felt sick to be celebrated for something so sinister but he worked hard to keep his true feelings at bay.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Waiting

**Hello everyone! I know, it's been ages. With the state of the world lately, I've been very preoccupied and stressed. BUT today, I am beginning part two, and I have two more chapters already prepared to be edited and posted in the coming weeks. Hopefully I can get back to maintaining weekly updates. I will also be posting the first chapter of another story which is very nearly finished. **

**Please enjoy, and maybe review this chapter. And hop on over to the other story if you'd like! Much love.**

PART TWO

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Hermione weighed her powdered root with shaky hands. She was rushing to complete a few healing potions for Madam Pomfrey. It had been three days since the attack on Hogwarts; luckily, there were no casualties, but there were many injuries. Professor Trelawney was still unconscious, Flitwick was covered in burns that would not heal, and poor Hagrid was missing.

Hermione sighed as she stirred her powder into the bubbling cauldron. She checked her watch again, disappointed when it still only showed the time without flashing to a message. She had yet to receive anything from Draco since the attack and she was scared to send anything herself, just in case someone on his end had discovered it. Her charm to hide the message could be undone if someone with high intelligence found it.

She turned as she heard footsteps pattering toward her quickly. Professor McGonagall was walking briskly toward her and Hermione stiffened.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall greeted, dipping her head lightly.

"How is he?" Hermione asked, referring to Harry. No one had seen him since just after the attack. Hermione knew Harry was now aware of Draco's involvement, and she also knew through McGonagall that he was not taking it well. He felt Dumbledore had been duped by the Malfoy family and that this was going to be the end of the War.

"He is…improving. He has worked off much anger in the Room of Requirement. He's asking for you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you sure I should go?"

"As far as I am aware, he does not know of your involvement past taking Mr. Malfoy to Dumbledore. I don't feel it would be prudent to make him aware, either. Not yet."

"I think I agree, Professor," Hermione said as she wiped her hands on her white apron. "Shall I go now?" the aging professor nodded and Hermione swept out of the Hospital Wing and made her way towards the staircase that would lead her to the Room of Requirement.

She stalled in the corridor outside of the Room for a few moments. Finally, she took a breath and paced the wall, revealing a door that led to the Room Of Hidden Things.

"Harry?" She called, starting down one of the aisles. She tried to block out the thought of Death Eaters entering this room, aided by her own boyfriend.

She wandered for a few minutes before finding Harry standing before the very Vanishing Cabinet that Draco had mended. Hermione drew closer to Harry and hesitated before placing a hand on his upper arm.

"When he came to you," Harry breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He wasn't facing her. He was staring at the Cabinet with a blank look on his face. "Dumbledore asked us all to keep it a secret. And with your link to Voldemort's mind… It was a worry that he would find it. It's still a worry. Dr-Malfoy could be killed, Harry."

"He's a Death Eater. Why did he turn?"

"It wasn't his choice to get the Mark. His father gave him up, to avoid being punished by Voldemort for the battle at the ministry last year."

Harry nodded. "But why didn't he just follow? What made him want to join the Light?"

"I'm not sure how much I am supposed to tell you. But essentially, it was because of his mother. He was scared for her, and I am pretty sure she was suffering abuse. He wanted her saved."

"So. Mrs. Malfoy has been placed under protection?"

Hermione nodded. "She's in an Order safehouse somewhere. Narcissa Malfoy being protected is why Malfoy became a spy."

"How do we know he won't turn on us?" Harry looked at her this time. She hesitated.

"Because he made an Unbreakable Vow, Harry. To ensure protection of his mother, he made an Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore to assist the Order to the best of his abilities."

"With Dumbledore…gone; does the Vow still stand? Or did the magic pass as well?"

"As long as one of the parties is still alive and well, the Vow remains in place until completed, or broken. It will only end with the war or with Malfoy's death." Hermione whispered the last piece of her sentence.

Harry nodded at her. "I'm sorry for being so angry with you. And leaving you alone these past few days."

"I understand why you needed to. I could hardly believe the turn myself."

Harry enveloped her in a hug and they stood holding each other for a few long moments before Harry voiced his next concern.

"Can we tell Ron?"

"I think we need to ask McGonagall that. He won't take it well either." Hermione inwardly shuddered at the thought of telling Ron. Ron hadn't been told why Harry was hiding himself away; he assumed it was due to Dumbledore's death. Ginny was already aware, as she had been aware of Hermione's relationship with Draco.

Hermione had only seen Ginny once since the battle, when the redhead had told Hermione that Harry had locked himself into the Room of Requirement. Ginny had seemed sad about Dumbledore's death, but assure Hermione she still believed in Malfoy's innocence despite the common misconception that Malfoy had killed Dumbledore.

As Hermione led Harry back toward the Hospital Wing to talk with McGonagall, she couldn't help but check her watch once more, despite not having felt any warmth from it in the passing hour. She sighed as she confirmed Draco had still not messaged her and the worry in her stomach grew even more.


	28. Chapter 28 - Expectations

**This chapter has been reviewed and edited by the lovely MyPrivateInsanity! They will actually be going back through my previous chapters as well, to freshen up some punctuation and grammar errors. No plot changes will be made. Have a lovely day!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Draco had hardly slept in the days that had passed since the battle at Hogwarts. He only ate when forced to; the Dark Lord, among a handful of Death Eaters, dined with the Malfoys for each meal. The Manor was overrun with Death Eaters every second of the day. Some came and went; some seemed to bask in the luxury the Manor provided.

Draco was constantly summoned to the Dark Lord's side; he feared the Dark Lord was attempting to train him to be Bellatrix's right-hand man. So far, he had avoided directly torturing any of the hostages that were brought into his home, but having to watch as Bellatrix or Greyback did their worst was just as nauseating.

He could not bring himself to message Hermione. He would hardly let himself think about her for fear of being caught by anyone who could perform Legilimency. At night, however, he let his mind wander as he practiced his walls over and over. _Would she still be able to forgive him? Would she still want him? _He was worried she wouldn't be able to look past all the despair he was unfortunately a part of. As the days stretched longer, and more time passed, he was more afraid of sending a message; surely, she would ignore him.

By the time a week had passed, he knew she would be worried. He knew the train herding the students from Hogwarts back home was due to depart the next day, Saturday. Through the murmurs of Death Eaters, he heard that today was Dumbledore's funeral; then the students were to be shuffled home. There had been talk of a possible attack on the Hogwarts Express which had made Draco's heart clench. Luckily, though, the Dark Lord had shot that idea down, as he apparently had other plans.

After dinner on Friday night, the Dark Lord asked Draco to stay behind. Draco instantly began strengthening his inner walls and placed a detached look upon his pale face. Once all the others, including his parents, had left the dining hall, Draco turned toward his master, but kept his eyes downcast.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, young Malfoy," His Master began. "I have not had you participate in the revels that have been held here at the Manor in the past week. However, I feel that now is time you take part. I expect to see…enthusiasm at the next gathering."

Draco felt his heart sink but nodded his acquiescence. The Dark Lord waved a hand and Draco exited the dining hall at a quick pace. He maintained composure in the common areas of the Manor, but by the time he made it to his room, he was shaking. He ran to his bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Once he was finished, Draco leaned against the wall, his head hanging between his knees as he attempted to control his breathing.

He knew he had to stay sane, and stay strong; he had to hold out hope that Potter could end this war… Draco hoped that whatever Dumbledore had been teaching Potter was enough and that he was able to convey everything he needed to before he died. Thinking of Dumbledore caused another bout of retching and when he was finished, he dragged himself to the shower to rinse away the sweat on his body.

The more he worried about participating in revels, the more he thought about Hermione, and what she would think of him in the aftermath of the war, if they made it through. He knew he should contact her; she had to be worried sick. But what could he even say? They had been naïve; they had duped themselves into believing they could remain normal in the end. This would never turn out how they anticipated.

The next morning, Draco rolled out of bed and stood, stretching. As he glanced around his room, he noticed his black robes and Death Eater mask laid over his desk. A quick glance at the clock told him it was only nine in the morning, and he hoped he wouldn't have to participate in any type of revels this early in the day.

He had donned his Death Eater robes but carried his mask in his hand as he entered the dining room for breakfast. A quick glance showed him that only his father and the Dark Lord presided over the table.

"Draco, sit." Lucius barked at him.

"Young Malfoy, as I had told you last night, you are to participate in a mission today. I expect proficient results as this will not only show your loyalty to me; it will also prove your loyalty to your family."

Draco kept his eyes on the table, but every hair on his body stood at attention. His father spoke next.

"Today, my son, we will be rescuing your mother and avenging the wrong that was done by the Order when they kidnapped her in the first place."

Draco's head shot up, silver eyes locking onto his fathers identical orbs. "You've found her, then?"

"Indeed. It appears the Order has a highly unreliable member. A small amount of pressing and…Mundungus simply cracked. He is still in the cellar if you would like to inflict any of your own pain for the theft of Malfoy kin."

Draco swallowed hard. _Mundungus has sold out a safehouse of the Order… _Draco resolved himself to tell Hermione. Today. He must finally contact her, if only to warn of the breach to protect Hermione and his own mother. He looked from his father to the Dark Lord and nodded.

"When do we leave?"

The Dark Lord gave a ghost of a smile. "In an hour. First, I want to see what you make of the swine in the cellar. Wormtail!" he called the last.

Peter Pettigrew appeared from behind a panel in the wall at our Master's command. "Wormtail, please escort young Malfoy to the cellar. He wishes to visit our guest."

Wormtail nodded jerkily and motioned for Draco to follow him as the former scurried quickly along the thin corridor hidden behind the wall paneling.

Draco followed Wormtail through the secret passage, around bends and down narrow stairwells until finally they arrived in the dimly lit cellars beneath the Manor kitchens. Draco nodded at Wormtail as the unwashed man pointed his silvery hand toward an equally unwashed lump on the floor in the corner.

As Wormtail disappeared, Draco stalked closer to the lump, pondering how to proceed. Once he was sure his escort had truly gone, he lifted his watch to his sight, staring down at the face of it as he gathered his thoughts. He held his breath as he sent his short missive. Once he was sure the message had transferred successfully, he resumed his approach toward the wizard that had so easily sold out the Order. Not only had this wizard sold out the Order, but he had endangered Draco's mother as well.

If his father and the Dark Lord found her… Narcissa would not be safe. She was not as practiced at Occlumency as Draco. He debated on what route to take with the man before him as he twirled his wand in his fingers. He had already come to the conclusion that he could not be a murderer, even when under threat of death… but now, it wasn't just himself, nor just his mother. Hermione was a new variable in the equation. What would he do to save her?

He raised his wand slowly, making up his mind, his mouth forming the spell he needed…


	29. Chapter 29 - The Betrayal

Chapter Twenty-Nine - Hermione

Harry and Hermione had approached McGonagall about informing Ron of Draco Malfoy's status with the Order. The older witch had stated she would handle the situation. Not an hour after approaching their professor, Harry and Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley enter the doors of the Great Hall in search of her son. The duo watched on the Marauder's Map as Mrs. Weasley and Ron entered the Transfiguration classroom, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

They had watched as Ron paced furiously through the classroom and could imagine the waves of anger he was unleashing on his mother and Professor McGonagall. The two women let Ron vent his emotions for about five minutes, but then Harry and Hermione watched as their professor pulled her minute wand on their best friend, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"She must've petrified him," Hermione said softly as Harry chuckled beside her. He leaned back on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione followed suit, flopping back next to Harry. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Harry… we must get these Horcruxes as quickly as possible. I don't know how we can survive very long this way."

Harry sighed. She felt him rest his head atop hers. "I know. There's so much to do. So many to find and we don't even know where to begin. The locket… Hermione, the locket. The Horcrux Dumbledore died for… it's a fake."

Hermione felt her eyes grow wide in shock. "What?!" She sat up straight. "How do you know?"

"I opened it and there was a note. Would you like to read it?"

Harry pulled the locket from underneath his shirt, over his head, and thrust it at her. Quickly, she read the note, her stomach dropping lower with each word. "R.A.B.? Who's R.A.B.?"

"I dunno. But his death was for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing, Harry! It wasn't – "

Just then, Ron came barreling into the common room. His eyes betrayed the level of his anger, although he appeared to be trying to maintain it. He caught Hermione's eye and his face turned to stone.

"Hermione, how could you be so stupid?" he asked icily. "you have everyone fooled into thinking he is innocent, that he is on our side! Are you cursed? Or are you just that thick?"

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "Don't speak to her that way."

"Are you saying you believe it too, then? That Malfoy has turned on You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, I believe it. And I think if you actually talked to Hermione, instead of attacking her, you'd believe it too," Harry said firmly.

Ron stared incredulously at Harry before slinking toward the armchair closest to the fire. He slouched down into the chair, avoiding eye contact with the pair of them. After a moment, he sighed. "Hermione, I love you and I trust you. But how can you be sure?"

"Because I've seen it, Ron. I watched as he fell apart on the library floor, quite literally crying that he did not want this life. I watched as he pleaded with Dumbledore to save not himself, but his mother. I watched as he made the Unbreakable Vow. When you see someone at their lowest that way… you can't _not_ believe them." Ron had finally shifted his gaze to her. "And even if you don't believe him, believe _me_. We've been friends for years. Please, trust me on this."

For several seconds, the only sound was the crackling of the fire. Finally, Ron took a breath. He stood from his chair and crossed to the sofa Harry and Hermione were still seated on. The trio stared into the fire as Ron said, "So, this is it then. Now it really begins."

Sitting through Dumbledore's funeral was one of the hardest things Hermione ever had to do. Harry barely held himself together on her left, even though Ginny held his hand throughout. Hermione watched as the two disappeared for a walk around the lake afterward and Ginny walked back alone, shaking her head. Hermione followed her back toward the castle, catching up to her just outside the doors to the castle. Ginny heard her approach and turned.

"He's broken up with me to protect me. Keep him safe out there will you? I know you three won't be back, and I am not daft enough to ask him to stay. So. Keep him safe?"

"Oh, Ginny…" Hermione whispered and gathered the redhead into her arms. She let Ginny cry silently as the rest of the mourners slowly meandered away from the castle, back to Hogsmeade to find their way home. As she stood holding Ginny, she felt her watch heat up for the first time in over a week. She released Ginny and scrambled to read her message.

It was short, but succinct. They were just words, but felt cold. No message for just Hermione, just a simple message that read:

_Mundungus gave you away. Mother is unsafe. Get everyone out of her safe house__. Now._

"What is it?" Ginny demanded, wiping a stray tear from her eye. Hermione looked up.

"We have to find McGonagall." The two girls took off running, shifting themselves through the few stragglers left on the grounds. They spotted McGonagall lingering on her own near Dumbledore's tomb.

"Professor! I just got a message from… from my close friend," Hermione locked eyes with her professor to make sure she understood what she meant. "There's been a breach. We have to empty a safe house. Quickly."

"Are you quite sure, dear?"

"I'm positive!"

"Then we mustn't wait. Find Potter and Weasley and meet in my office." With that, the professor swept away toward the castle.

"Ginny, we have to go. I can't… I can't bring you. I don't know what will happen in this meeting and if your mother knew…"

Ginny nodded and hugged her friend tightly. Hermione left her standing beside the lake, as she fled in search of her friends. Moments later, she had caught up to them just inside the Great Hall. Within seconds, she had relayed her story, then they were sprinting toward the Transfiguration classroom to McGonagall's office just beyond.

Once inside her office, their professor turned to them. "We have to get Andromeda and Narcissa out. I also believe Tonks is at the residence as she and Remus have been staying there. Weasley, I need you to go to your home, and prepare your family for guests. Remus and Tonks will be staying there. Potter, to Grimmauld Place. Alert Kingsley that Narcissa and Andromeda will be arriving within the hour. And Miss Granger… you are coming with me. We do not know how much time we have and if I am correct, Mrs. Malfoy will be more accepting of your insistence that she leave than she would be if it were coming from me alone."

Ron and Harry shot Hermione questioning looks, but Professor McGonagall ushered them to the Floo and, one after the other, they called out their destinations.

"Now, Miss Granger, I need you to be quick and concise. We must get them out as quickly as possible. We cannot Floo Mrs. Malfoy to Grimmauld Place, do you understand? You must Apparate her just outside. Can you do this?"

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Very well, in you go," and she gestured Hermione toward the fireplace. Hermione shouted Andromeda's address and found herself spinning rapidly before spilling out onto the hearth in a small sitting room. Her appearance seemed to have startled the two sisters in the middle of a tea, but they quickly gathered their senses. Andromeda helped Hermione to her feet as Narcissa rose gracefully, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"What is the meaning of your visit?" Narcissa asked but Andromeda silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"What is Hermione Granger's Patronus?" Andromeda asked sternly, her wand pointed at Hermione.

"It's an otter!" Hermione said quickly. "Listen, I have to take you two to another safe house. This one, it's been leaked, there's a spy. We have to hurry. Where's Tonks?"

Andromeda moved quickly. "Tonks is at Grimmauld Place. Cissa, grab your things as quickly as you can. Come right back to this room in five minutes and leave with Miss Granger. Your safety is most important." Andromeda looked back to Hermione as Narcissa scurried from the room. "How is it that you know?"

"Draco got a message to me. I don't know how much time we have, but McGonagall – " her sentence was drowned out by the roar of green flames. McGonagall stepped out of the flames, looking around the room.

"Where is Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Gathering some items, she will be ready in just a moment," Andromeda answered. "How much time do we have?"

"We are not certain, but we must be quick, just to be safe. Why don't you go on through to Grimmauld Place and alert them to the new guest they will have for the foreseeable future? Harry is already there, he will be able to help explain. Kreacher should be able to prepare a room quickly."

Andromeda nodded and stepped through the grate. McGonagall turned to Hermione. "You stay put, I will go hurry along Mrs. Malfoy. If anyone arrives, send sparks down the hall and get yourself out."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione agreed. She watched as her professor disappeared down the hall in search of Narcissa. Hermione stood just to the left of the fireplace, her wand clutched tightly in her left hand. Her body was on high alert. Every sound in the small house made her twitch. Finally, Mrs. Malfoy and Professor McGonagall hurried toward her. McGonagall glanced at Hermione.

"I will head through now; you must close the Floo connection as soon as I am gone. Then you will Apparate Mrs. Malfoy to the destination and enter through front door."

Hermione nodded, moving closer to the fireplace as her professor stepped through. She counted to five as the flames died down. She stepped up to the fireplace, muttering the charm that closed the Floo connection.

She turned to the other witch in the room. "Are you ready, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione noticed she looked paler than usual, but she still held herself regally. Hermione held her arm out to the older witch. Mrs. Malfoy gently linked her elbow through Hermione's. Once Mrs. Malfoy felt secure, Hermione focused on the street just outside Grimmauld Place.

There was a crack of Apparition just as Hermione and her ward disappeared. They could just make out the backs of two blonde heads standing with a ghostly pale wizard between them.


	30. Chapter 30 - Escape

Chapter Thirty

Draco rushed himself from the cellar back to the dining room; he had to meet his father and their Master. He could only hope Hermione had gotten his message and had enough time to evacuate his mother and Andromeda before they arrived.

He worked to clear his mind. He boxed away the moments he had spent in the cellar, and the memories of calming himself afterward. As he arrived back in the dining room, his father looked up.

"Well?" The elder Malfoy demanded.

Draco forced himself to smirk. "All handled."

At Draco's words, his father and the Dark Lord rose from the table. They met Draco at the doors to the dining room and together, the three Apparated to Andromeda's house.

As they arrived, they heard the crack of Apparition. The trio turned just in time to see a quick flash as someone disappeared. It was too quick to discern who it may have been.

Draco glanced to his left; Voldemort looked furious.

"Check the house. They may still be here."

Draco and his father heeded the command at once; Lucius swept down the hall and Draco started through the door that showed a glimpse of a tidy kitchen. A quick glance around showed breakfast dishes still on the counter, dirty from a recent meal.

Draco muttered _homenum revelio; _there was not a hidden witch or wizard in the kitchen with him and he breathed a small sigh of relief.

From the kitchen, he stalked out into a small back garden, overflowing with flowers. His heart skipped a beat as he realized how much his mother must have loved it here. The gardens at the Manor had once been a work of art to look upon; they had all been curated by Narcissa's own hands.

A short walk around the yard told him no one was here. His heart was pounding. He hoped the Floo connection had been closed and that the person exiting as he had arrived would block anyone from coming back to this house.

Draco quickly made his way back into the sitting room where the Dark Lord still stood. Upon the questioning look he received, Draco shook his head. His father entered the room mere seconds later, a look of anger gracing his features.

"No one, my Lord," Lucius drawled.

Voldemort breathed deeply, his red eyes flashing with anger. He turned and exited the sitting room. Draco and Lucius locked eyes before following their Master out of the house. As soon as they stopped beside the Dark Lord, the house exploded. Draco flinched. He watched as the flowers all around the house slowly began to burn.

"Back to the Manor," the Dark Lord snapped before disappearing with a crack.

Draco avoided his father's eyes as he too, Apparated home. He had Apparated himself to the study, assuming this is where Voldemort would be. He found his suspicions to be correct as he landed, finding the Dark Lord before the fireplace with his hands clasped behind him. Lucius arrived seconds after Draco's feet touched down. Neither Malfoy said a word as they waited for Voldemort to speak.

"We need to bring Mundungus up here. He gave faulty information and he must be punished. When we find Narcissa, we will also find out who rescued her today, and they too will be punished. They cannot keep her from us forever."

He still stood facing the fire, his voice low and velvety as it stretched across the room. "However," he continued icily, "I must wonder why no ransom demand has been issued. Why has the Lady Malfoy not been used as a bargaining chip? I wonder, Lucius… if there is a reason for this. Maybe your wife isn't as _loyal _ as she claimed to be…" the Dark Lord drifted off as he glanced toward the elder Malfoy.

Draco watched as his father paled, but held his ground. "My Lord, she would never betray us. She is an obedient wife."

The Dark Lord smiled. It was hard to watch. A smile from Voldemort could only signal danger. "We will see just how _obedient_ she can be when we get her back."

Draco felt his stomach drop. He didn't like the sound of testing his mother's obedience. It chilled him to the bone.

Hours later, Draco lay in his bed, staring at his ceiling. He was attempting to keep his mind empty of all thought. The more days passed, the closer the Dark Lord kept Draco. Draco wasn't sure why it was happening, but he hated it. He was constantly tense.

He also missed Hermione, but at this point, he was sure she wanted nothing to do with him. He'd kept quiet for well over a week and the only message he'd sent was devoid of emotion. He'd never even gotten a message back.

Sighing, he glanced at his watch. He debated with himself for nearly a full minute before he closed his eyes and placed a finger upon the watch face.

_I miss you._

He slung his arm over his eyes as he waited for a return message. When one didn't appear immediately, he dragged himself out of bed and toward his bathroom. He stood in the shower, under the cold spray, for a quarter hour before stepping out and toweling off.

Just as he was climbing into bed, he felt his left wrist heat. He scrambled to read the message so quickly, he nearly toppled off the edge of his bed.

_I miss you, too. I love you._

He felt his heart clench at the missive. She still missed him. She still loved him. His heart was still pounding as the watch heated once more.

_We got your mother out. She's safe. _

_Thank you, for letting me know. Who got her out?_

_Me, and McGonagall. Your mother and I, we were leaving just as… you three arrived._

Draco clenched his teeth. He wanted to reprimand Hermione for not staying safe, but he reminded himself that it's just who she is… plus, she was trying her hardest to keep his mother safe. Sighing, he sent his next message.

_I really do miss you, you know. And Mother. Can you let her know?_

_Of course. And I miss you too, Draco. Are you staying safe?_

_As safe as one can be with the Dark Lord living in their home._

Hermione didn't respond for a while, and Draco felt himself drifting further toward sleep as the stress of the day overtook his senses. Before he let himself succumb, he sent one last message:

_I hope to see you soon. I love you, always._


	31. Chapter 31 - The Charm

Chapter Thirty One

On the day they evacuated Andromeda's house, Hermione heard from Draco for the first time in over a week. Two days later, she was still feeling the effects of talking to her boyfriend again. She smiled more and was generally more cheerful in her interactions with the rest of the house. Ron had asked her a couple of times what had gotten into her.

Mrs. Weasley was in full wedding preparation mode, flitting between the Burrow and Grimmauld Place. When she wasn't planning the wedding, she was fretting over the rescue of Harry from Privet Drive. He had gone back the day after Dumbledore's funeral, but a rescue was being planned in just two short weeks and much had to be done to prepare.

They were suddenly one person short, since apparently Mundungus had gotten himself captured and consequently he ratted out a portion of the Order. Originally, the Order were worried that Mundungus would give the location of Grimmauld Place, the Order's headquarters. Everyone walked on eggshells for a few days, anticipating the invasion of Death Eaters at any moment, but it appeared that Mundungus either couldn't or wouldn't give up their location. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

Hermione was in the makeshift Potions lab on the third level of Grimmauld, measuring Polyjuice into a few flasks, when Lupin cornered her.

"Hermione," he said gently, closing the door with a quiet snap. "When are you going to see your parents?"

Hermione put down her ladle and took a deep breath. "I was going to…go tonight. I'd be back tomorrow." She told her former professor, her eyes cast toward the ground.

"And you are certain this is what you want to do?"

Hermione sighed, scrubbing her hands across her face. "Of course it isn't what I _want_ to do! But I have to. They won't be safe otherwise."

She felt Lupin wrap his arms around her and she allowed herself to break down. She hadn't told anyone of her plan to Oblivate her parents, not even Draco. She had told Lupin only the day before. She had felt it necessary to tell someone what she was doing and where she was going, in case she didn't make it back.

They stood in silence for several minutes, until Hermione cried herself dry. Even then, they remained locked in an embrace, both contemplating the war they were caught in.

Hermione took a deep breath before Apparating into her childhood bedroom. Silently, she took in the room; the pale purple walls, the plush white carpet, the matching furniture with everything neatly organized. On the desk was a photo of her with her parents standing near the Eiffel Tower, taken the summer before on a trip to Paris.

She scooped up the photo in its delicate frame and tucked it away into her beaded bag, hoping the enchantments around the bag would protect the picture from the charm she was about to perform. Steeling herself, she exited her bedroom and descended the stairs into the sitting room where her parents sat watching a film together.

"Hi, mum, dad," she said brightly, trying desperately to hide her nerves.

Helen Granger turned toward her daughter and smiled. "Hermione! We weren't expecting you tonight! What a lovely surprise."

Her father, Richard, rose from the sofa and crossed the room to embrace her. "We haven't prepared anything for dinner, but how would you like to order some takeaway? Chinese?"

Hermione only nodded and followed her father to the kitchen to peruse the Chinese menu.

They ate quietly, around the island in the kitchen. Hermione could hardly stomach her lo mein, but her parents didn't seem to notice. They questioned her a couple of times on her studies, and gave their condolences for the passing of Dumbledore. Hermione had kept them in the dark about the happenings in the wizarding world, but she did have to tell them that Dumbledore had died, as she had stayed away from home longer than normal to attend the funeral and proceedings afterward.

Time passed too quickly. Hermione tried to savor her last meal with her family, but each time she glanced at her watch, it was closer and closer to nine. She had told Lupin she would be back by nine-thirty. Suddenly, she wasn't sure she could do this.

"I think I will head to bed," she gasped, jumping up from the armchair she had settled into. She had been staring surreptitiously at her parents as they debated over what to watch on the television. They both looked at her concernedly.

"It's not even nine, Hermione. Going to bed already?" her mother queried.

"I… I'm just a little tired. It's been a long couple of weeks." Her parents both stood, and she hugged them in turn. She held on to them each a little longer than usual. Her father squeezed her and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"We love you Hermy," he whispered into her hair. Tears sprung to her eyes and she kept her head down as she fled the room. She stopped to lean on the wall just outside the sitting room, and listened as her parents settled back down onto the sofa, turning back to their discussion of television programs.

Glancing at her watch one last time, she noted it was now just two minutes to nine. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She glanced around the corner to make sure her parents were watching the television before she pulled her wand out of her inner jacket pocket.

Taking just five steps into the room, she pointed her wand at her loving parents. Counting down from three, she whispered, "_Obliviate,_" as she twisted her wrist slowly.

She could tell the moment her spell hit. She watched as her parents stiffened momentarily and then slumped backward on the sofa. Hermione backed out of the room silently. Turning, she sprinted up the stairs before her parents, now strangers, awoke to an unrecognized teenage girl in their house.

She made it back to her childhood room. She glanced around once more, catching a glimpse of herself in the picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of her with her father when she was six. As she stood looking, her six-year-old self slowly disappeared from the picture.

Hermione choked back a sob as she Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. She collapsed into the entry way when she landed, waking the screaming portrait as Hermione herself wailed in sorrow.

Mrs. Weasley hurried up from the kitchen and quickly wrapped Hermione in a warm hug. Hermione could only assume Lupin had informed the others of Hermione's plan after she had departed, for Mrs. Weasley was whispering words of reassurance into Hermione's curls.

"We will get them back, sweetheart, I promise." Hermione let Mrs. Weasley continue to murmur into her hair, even as the portrait was silenced and Hermione herself ran out of sobs.


End file.
